The Chosen Four
by Kandimoon
Summary: The day of wrath, that dreadful day, when heaven and earth shall pass away. Sir Walter Scott
1. Default Chapter

A/N: alright so the last time I wrote a ginny/draco fic., everyone asked if I would write a new one but make it a bit more happier between the cute couple. So here's my second attempt 

Prologue

            Every thousand years a new power is born amongst a chosen four.  Power very different from any other, special, unique, ancient.  When the four goddesses created this earth, they brought with them a gift to live on through time.  The one called Earth brought wisdom and strength to give to mankind to aid them on their many quests in life.  The one called Air gave to humans her gift of imagination, inspiration and the power to wish and dream, hoping that new generations would aspire and accomplish great things in their evolving lives.

            Water rose forth from the crashing waves of the newly formed oceans and descended the gift of healing, intuition and compassion to the world, her eyes shone a bright silver blue like the color of the sea on a stormy day.  Fire rose out from dying ashes and lifted her pale elegant hands towards the sky, her eyes the color of smokey wood glowed with inner power.  She gave the earth passion, motivation, and creativity to the mortals that she held such great respect for.  The four goddesses descended to the heavens but not before sending one final gift to the people of Earth.  Each goddess sent just a small piece of her power to an expectant mother to protect the world from evil on as mortal.  Since then these women have giving birth to sons and daughters, each who carry the blood of a goddess within them, but never truly knowing or able to use that hidden power.  For it is said that only the true power of the goddesses would emerge in a generation when the world would be taken over by a great evil.  Only then would the power emerge from these women, or men, to help fight off that which was trying to destroy the creations of the ancient goddesses.

            The time has come for these chosen four to discover the powers within them, for such an evil has been growing stronger over the few years.  The Boy Who Lived was slowly losing confidence in his powers and the battle between good and evil was drawing closer with each passing day.  The circle of four would soon be complete and with it the aid to help the young hero on his quest to finish off what started sixteen years ago.

            __


	2. chapter one

Chapter One

         _The flames burned around her but she felt no heat, she never did.  They danced with smoke and ash as if by a tune only she could hear.  She weaved her arms in an ancient dance and called upon her Celtic ancestors to watch over and protect her, to give her strength in the tough times to come.    Something was coming, that she knew; she could feel it crawl within her skin, just like she could feel the passion of something else coming.  One wanted her dead, the other wanted her heart, and she would be forced to choose love or duty to those whose power runs freely in her veins._

_         The flames died around her and suddenly the scenery changed before her brown eyes, but this time her eyes were not brown, but the color of ash.  She was transported to the cliffs that were not too far off from her small remote home in England.  With her red cloak billowing out around her she walked slowly towards the edge and peered out to the raging waters that crashed below her.  A lone figure in a dark blue cloak looked up at her from the beach below.  Their piercing stormy eyes met hers and suddenly the waves died down. _

_         "I know who you are." The deep voice whispered up._

_         "I am Fire." She replied._

_         "I know _what_ you are, and I will find you." He said. _

_         "You will never find me, Water." She replied.  Suddenly she was falling, falling down from the cliffs she loved so dearly._

"If I slept as much as you, Virginia Weasley, they'd have to nickname me Rip Van Winkle." The ever-annoying voice of Ginny long time best friend, Hermione Granger, commented as she chucked a red pillow in the direction of the red head's sleeping form.  The girl in question immediately arose and shot a glare to her brown haired elder.

         "I had another dream, I couldn't help it."  At the tone of voice, Hermione sat down gently on her friend's bed and gave her a questioning look.

         "Does it have to do with the Four?" She asked.

         "He was in it, but I can't remember what he looks like.  All I could see were his eyes, a violent silver-blue like a raging storm.  He seemed, almost evil, in a way; I can't describe it exactly.  He must be Water, for that is what I called him in my dream."

Hermione grasped her necklace delicately.  Dangling from its thin silver chain hung a small pendant in the shape of a pentagram, her personal tool for magic.  Her wand would always get her good grades with her studies at Hogwarts, but her true power was deeper and older, as time itself.  Her name to the world was Hermione, her name to a select few was Earth.  She was the strongest of the Four Powers that was said to aid in the upcoming battle with Voldemort.  She was every virtue her ancestor possessed, strong and wise, a leader among others with a knowledge of the ages.

         "I fear that it may be a warning, that our fourth power may, or already has, turned to the dark ways.  We are strong as two, even stronger if we find the third, but if one of us is taken away, our power is barely useful, especially if one of the powers turns dark.  Dark magic, as immoral as it may be, is still very much stronger than white magic, good magic, it always has been and always will be, why do you think it took such little effort for Voldemort to gain followers as fast as he did?  But with dark magick, with power, comes great responsibility, for if we turn to dark ways, it will damn our soul for eternity, unless of course the witch or wizard is so dark that they become immortal, become indestructible, much of what people are saying Voldemort is right now."

         "Then we must not let him win, we have to find the 3rd and 4th powers fast.  If one of them has changed over then we'll need all the time we can get to persuade them to come back to our side, to join us.  If we lose our powers end with us, the magic of the Ancients will no longer survive." Ginny exclaimed as she reached over to grip her friends hand.

         "If the Ancient Powers die, all magic will cease to exist, for even the modern magic of wizards today dates back to the days of Merlin the Great, Morgan the Enchantress, Brigid the Fair and many others.  Our powers and those around us will simply…cease to be." Hermione explained with wise concern in her deep cinnamon colored eyes, deep green flecks reflected gently when the light of the sun hit it just right.

As the two pondered the weight of the world a loud knock rang swiftly from the door just seconds before two breathless looking boys emerged from the other side.

         "Ronald Weasley, there is such thing as privacy!" The red haired girl fumed at her older brother, brown eyes glaring dangerously into clear blue ones.

         "What?  Have we interrupted a some lousy girl talk?" Ron replied, clearly amused at the idea.  Harry glanced away hoping to avoid a big confrontation altogether between the brother/sister duo fight.

         "We could have been in our underwear for all you know!" Ginny hollered back to her sibling.  As Hermione hid a slight smirk, the two boys in question were blushing through the roots of their hair.  Seeing an opportunity of embarrassment, Ginny quickly continued.

         "I mean really Ron, I could still be changing out of my nightgown and Hermione out of her cute green teddy she so much enjoys to wear.  You know, the shear one." She smiled dangerously.  After receiving a slight smack to the back of her head by the girl beside her she overly enjoyed the way her brother's face quickly matched the color of his hair.

         'Oh this is priceless.' She thought smugly to herself.

         "Now what did you two come barging in here for in the first place?" Hermione, the no nonsense one, asked.

         "We came to tell you breakfast was ready and to hurry up cause we're going to Diagon Alley to buy our school stuff later." Harry rushed quickly.

         "All this trouble just for that?" Ginny asked.  Though her childhood crush on the famous Boy-Who-Lived was long since over as of two years ago, he still had the power to make her insides jump every now and then when she was watching.

         "Mum said we couldn't eat till you came down, and we're starving!" Ron spoke in a slightly begging tone of voice.

         Hermione and Ginny shook their heads and mumbled something that sounded vaguely like 'boys' before grabbing their shoes and following the two taller males downstairs and towards the dining room for yet another famous Molly Weasley breakfast.

         Two years back Arthur Weasley was given a promotion for his contribution with all the trouble that was suddenly sprouting due to Voldemorts sudden rise in power.  Though in truth the Ministry was overworking poor Mr. Weasley as of late, with all the trouble the Death Eaters were causing cursing various Muggle artifacts and using them against Witches and Wizards.  He rarely talked to his family about the chaos and problems that were arising, for in truth he didn't want them to fear about things they couldn't control.  But with his raise and higher standing with the inner circles of the Ministry of Magic it did allow some better benefits for his family.  The first was fixing up the house so now it was a quaint ordinary looking two-story house, without certain pests lingering in the attic.  The second was allowing the younger Weasley's better school supplies, granted they were still not first rate items, but the robes were plain, simple and descent, the books were used but the bindings were together and none of the pages were ripped badly.  New and better fitting uniforms hung nicely on both of the youngest Weasley's and a new owl (Athena), for Ron and Ginny to share was also a much appreciated extra.

         "Girls, all you need left is your books, boys you're needed for robe fittings in five minutes.  I'll meet you back here in an hour." Mrs. Weasley called out as she turned to go into a gardening shop.

         "I have some extra money saved up, I was thinking of buying a book that might help us understand our powers more.  Something about the four goddesses and what is expected of us during this battle with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Ginny exclaimed to the deep in thought, Hermione Granger.

         "I don't think Flourish and Blotts will have such a book, but we can try.  I have a sad feeling that if such a book exists, it would no doubtingly be in Knockturn Alley." She replied forlornly.

         "Why do suspect that?  The goddesses were good, their powers were good."

         "Then no reason for a regular witch or wizard to read it right, other than as a history lesson?  The story of the goddesses is no use to those who can't understand, but dark magic knows our powers.  Voldemort," She whispered the name so people around her couldn't hear, "Voldemort and his followers know of our power and know what it could do to aid him, so they would be the ones to want to keep books on it.  And of course, where else but Knockturn Alley could you go to find such dark magically items?" She finished still quieting her voice a bit.

         "We can't just walk in there, we'll be identified the minute we step in that direction." Ginny noted.

         "I know a few charms, they won't last for a very long time, but they may help us alter our appearances just for a little while, just enough so that we can go in, look, buy, then get out quickly."

         "Well then, work quickly, Hermione." Ginny exclaimed as she shut her eyes.

         Minutes later a dark haired gypsy like woman and a slightly older looking sinful blonde emerged within the confines that very few witches and wizards dared enter.

         "I know you said we had to look older and more mature, but did you have to add two cent whore to the picture too?  I'm not sure I can breathe properly in this outfit."

         "Hush Gin, you look like a dark enchantress, absolutely stunning."

         And that they did.

         Ginny, the dark enchantress, had her now waist length dark curly hair pushed back off her shoulders.  Tight low cut robes in dark blue matched contrasted her smoke gray eyes as her full lips were adorned with fiery red polish.  A thin silver chain hung delicately around her neck and the small pendant of a Celtic knot stopped right over the swell of her now fuller chest.

         "Well at least you have style." Ginny grinned as she saw her reflection in a passing window.  Beside her Hermione, now a platinum straight flowing blonde grinned back.  Hermione's outfit was not overly different from Ginny's, though Hermione's was done in a dark emerald green and showed a bit more of Hermione's fuller form.  With eyes painted silver over violet irises and lips a dark mauve, Hermione's jewelry consisted of a simple thin silver choker and large hoops dangling from her lobes.

         "Do don't happen to be harboring some deep fantasy do you?" Ginny smirked slightly.

         "I figure we have to be very much different then what we're normally like, besides, I like it.  I may not be bad, but it doesn't mean I always have to be perfectly angelic, right?"

         "If you say so.  Mind if I take a picture, I think Ron would have heart attack if he saw you dressed up that way."

         "I don't know what you're talking about, he'd probably yell at me for attempting this to begin with.  Nevertheless, we don't have much time so we must find that shop soon."

         We continued to look through the dark twisted streets until we stopped at a store with an evil grinning dragon and gargoyle beside what looked like a spell book.

         "Well, looks like the place we need.  Good luck, and hurry." Hermione rushed before opening the creaking door and swaying inside.

         On first appearance the place didn't look overly bad, Ginny thought.  The bookkeeper was a short, slightly disturbing looking wizard with large hands and a wide belly.  His hair cascaded down his back in silver threads and his ever-matching beard fell lightly down the front of his shirt, just short of his stomach.  Hermione chose to start on a rack of books in the far right corner of the store, so Ginny decided to start on the left back corner and work her way front.  Passing by the shelf labeled 'Potions, Hexes, and other mild Curses', Ginny slowly made her way down towards an interesting section that was labeled "Controlling Other's Minds and Other Odd Musings."

         "Oh Morgan?  I found that book father was obsessing over."  With a quick glance over her shoulder, Ginny noticed that Hermione was walking her way.  Remembering their undercover identities she suddenly got into character.

         "It's about time Siren, now he can finally stop bothering us about it.  I swear I don't know why he insists in going to those dreadful meetings; the men there aren't even good enough to bother with.  Now, Malfoy's parties are much more entertaining." Ginny sent a sly smile to Hermione hoping to intrigue the bookkeeper into opening up any information they might have that could be of use.  But the bookkeeper, though his ear did twitch and his eyes briefly looked up from the form his was filling out, gave no other clue that he was paying attention, or willing to offer information.

         They paid for the book, but not before gaining a curious glance from the owner before exiting and walking back towards the safety of Diagon Alley.  They made it through the darkened streets with very little trouble.  With only an occasional glance from a male every now and then and two who openly approached them asking if they'd like to go out for a drink.  Politely declining, though Hermione really put on a show by letting her blood red painted nails linger over the older man's cheek seductively, the two emerged back onto the streets of Diagon Alley with minutes still left on their charm.

         The two girls started advancing forward in the direction where they would soon meet the rest of their shopping party.  Suddenly a tall figure in a dark blue cloak walked…no, Ginny thought, strutted past them into the streets of Knockturn Alley where they were mere minutes before.  The figure's head turned and the last thing Ginny saw was a pair of silver-blue eyes…

         'Like the stormy seas…'

         And then everything was dark…

A/N: Well like it, hate it? I'm still toying with the idea so I figured I'd pop the first two chapters and see how they rate….let me know what you all think, thanks!

~Kandimoon


	3. chapter two

A/N: Thank you for the great reviews. I go back to college soon, but I have the next few days free so I'm going to try to get in as much as possible before the chaos of classes take up much of my time again. I'm glad you like the idea of the plot so far, and yes to those who were curious, Draco is Water.  The only one that's not made an appearance yet is Air, who will within the next few chapters.  Well, enjoy the next segment. And keep up the great reviews!!

~Kandimoon

Chapter Two

         _The flames were rising higher around her as she fell downwards towards the rising waves, but still all she could see was a pair of silver-blue eyes. _

_         And then everything stopped._

_         They were no longer by the shore, no longer at the rocky edged cliffs near her beloved home, she was now standing in the middle of a deep forest.  Trees taller than buildings surrounded her, engulfed her in the thickness of their branches, and her brilliant red cloak stood out like a candle in a dark room._

_         "I know who you are, Fire Goddess." The deep voice from her dreams spoke, approaching her from behind a set of pines._

_         "And I know who you are, God of Water." She replied with no trace of fear at the stranger before her._

_         "But do you _really_ know who I am?" He replied silkily. _

_         "I, we, will find you, and should it come down to it, we will destroy you." _

_         "Destroy me?" His eyes starting to shift color, taking on a violent reddish tint, his voice seemed to double as if two people were talking as one.  _

_         "My dear you cannot destroy me, us, for we are invincible.  We have always been more powerful; so you cannot possibly win against us.  No you can only win by joining us.  Join us, Fire, and you will feel power greater than any you've ever known."_

_         For a fraction of a second she was tempted to think about it, tempted to just look into the possibility of being more powerful than those around her.  Disgusted then with even letting a slight moment affect her, she turned back around to face him, them._

_         "You will never have me.  You will never have my power."_

_         "Oh but I will have you, Virginia, you can count on that."_

She bolted upright and was prepared to scream as a sea of concerned faces stared down at her.  Glancing around she noticed Hermione on her left holding her hand gently with a quiet look of question in her soulful cinnamon eyes.  On her right Ron and Harry gazed down both with confused yet concerned looks, and beside them her mother holding her hand out to check her forehead.

         "What happened?" Ginny asked the suddenly quiet group of people.

         "You collapsed just a minute ago, are you okay?  Do you feel sick at all?" Ginny's mother asked still feeling her forehead for chance of fever.

         "It's probably just the heat that did it, mum, it's awfully humid out today." She replied, giving her mother a reassuring smile.

         "Well let's go get you something cold to drink then I expect you to lay down when we get home.  Can't have you going back to Hogwarts ill and all."  Glad that her mother bought her excuse, she managed a quick glance over at Hermione who was frowning over the blatant lie.  She mouth 'later' to her, and with a slight nod Hermione turned back to face Harry and Ron. 

         "Come on, let's go." She ushered them as the whole group took off in search of some cold refreshments.   She didn't notice the figure behind her, watching her leave.  He smirked knowingly as his silver-blue eyes flashed with something deep and unknown.

         "Draco, are you coming or not?" Lucius asked his son, clearly impatient over the hold-up.

         "Yeah, just give me a second." He shouted back to the older man standing by the entranceway to Knockturn Alley.

         'I know who you are Virginia." He whispered as he let his voice carry over the wind like a ripple in the water.  Unbeknownst to the rest of the group a quiet shiver ran up Ginny's spine.

         "Tell me what you saw." Hermione demanded as Ginny closed the door to her bedroom after the group returned from their shopping excursion.

         "I don't remember why I fainted really, as we came back onto Diagon Alley I saw this pair of eyes staring at me, and then 'poof' everything went dark.  I know you said I was only down a few seconds, but in my dream it seemed longer than that.  I was back on my cliffs, falling towards that dark voice, but then a new scenery emerged, someplace different then all the others.  We were standing in the woods surrounding by the darkness of the trees, and there he was beside me, he knows about me, he keeps telling me he knows who I am.  I can't remember what his face looked like, for I didn't really see it to begin with, but his eyes suddenly lit up in red and his voice combined with another.  He kept calling me Fire, and he said we could never defeat him, them.  Then…" Ginny had to choke back on the memory, for she remembered then the proposition he made, and the deep desire that overtook her for just a moment, a fracture of a second in time.

         "He asked me to join him, that by doing so I could have enormous power.  Then…he said he will have me.  I shouted "No!  You will not have me or my power!" But he said he would, and then he…he said "I will have you Virginia."

         "He called you by your birth name, has he ever said that before?" Hermione asked, clearly shaken with the events that happened within Ginny's mind.

         "No, everything was different than before.  Those red eyes, Voldemort knows who I am! Oh god Hermione!" Ginny cried as she broke down in tears.  Hermione rushed over to comfort the shaking girl, but deep down she was just as frightened.  She knew Voldemort would find out the Four Powers would re-emerge, but she hoped their identities would stay hidden, at least until after they were safely in the confines of Hogwarts Castle.  If Voldemort issued an attack, they would both be vulnerable out here where no one would see or hear them except the members of the Weasley family and Harry Potter.

         "Ginny, shhh..quiet down. Do not fear him, it's what He wants, what He wishes.  Tonight, if the sky is clear, we'll go out to the woods, our element, Ginny, we'll set up a ceremony and call upon the Goddesses for help.  Either way we'll be protected.  Now let's go downstairs, I think I heard Ron's stomach growling next door which means it's time for dinner." She added with a smile as Ginny laughed a bit.  Everyone knew Ron's stomach growled no matter what time of the day it was.

         Dinner conversation started off light and easy.  The boys, being their typical selves, started arguing over the upcoming Quidditch Game that would take place next week as Molly Weasley passed around the potatoes hoping to discourage the boys from the topic altogether.

         "The Cannons are making a remarkable come back, just you wait.  I wouldn't be surprised if they end up at the Finals this year with that new Keeper of theirs, Trevor Quiggly." Ron nearly shouted to Harry who was sitting just beside him.

         "They won't beat France's team this year, their indestructible.  I bet you…"

         "Oh get off it you two, who cares about Quidditch when we have our NEWTS coming up, you boys really need to start studying especially after those grades last year." Hermione reprimanded.  In truth the boys didn't do too bad, they passed all of their subjects with decent enough grades, but according to Hermione Granger, Hogwarts newest Head Girl, if you didn't get A's, you weren't good enough. 

         "Who cares about the NEWTS right now anyway?  We have until June to study!" Ron exclaimed, then realizing his mistake of shouting that comment in front of his mother, quickly tried to make up for it.

         "Ronald Weasley!  I should think you'd care about these tests, they determine your entire future.  Now Bill and Percy started studying the summer before their 7th year and look at the success each of them has accomplished." She purposely left Fred and George out of the equation due to their lack of scholastic dedication.  But they managed well enough and their small joke shop in Hogsmeade is expanding little by little with a new branch opening up in London sometime next spring.  And Charlie, well he was smart, but always on the more practical aspect, he was always more athletic than bookish.

         "And Ginny too, why she tied Percy in the number of OWL's received this past year.  I wouldn't be surprised if she even becomes Head Girl in her 7th year too." Molly further explained while a blushing Ginny tried to cover up her embarrassment.

         "Of course she's smart mum, she's Hermione's best friend.  What else did you expect."

         "Ron I'm your best friend too, don't forget that." Hermione threatened slightly with a snicker coming over from Harry's direction.

         "But she's a girl." Ron pleaded as if that was the ultimate answer to the problem.

         "Ron, you can take your mouth and shove it up your…"

         "Virginia Weasley!" A shocked Molly cried out.  "What your language."

         "Right well, we were just leaving anyway, come on Hermione."

         "But girls, it's your turn to clean the dishes." Molly scolded as the two tried to walk out of the dining room.  Ginny turned to face her mother and quietly muttered a chant under her breath.

         "No it's not mum, it's the boys' turn remember?"  A flash of light shone briefly in Molly's eyes before the redhead turned to the two young men at the table.

         "She's right, it is your turn.  Now make sure you put them away right this time."

         "But mum we cleaned them last night!" Ron pleaded as Harry vigorously shook his head in agreement.

         "No, I clearly remember it's your turn, now hurry up and don't break anything."

         The two girls in the doorway turned to the two boys and grinned victoriously.

         "We still have a few hours to kill before we can head out for the ritual.  What do you want to do in the meantime?" Ginny asked her brown-haired friend curiously.

         "I want to review the information in that book we picked up, then see how we can piece that together with what we already know.  I don't think the book will give us too many answers, for in truth our power has never really been researched and written down until after the Middle Ages and most of it has been twisted around.  I think it'll just give us a bit more history about what exactly we're dealing with." Hermione answered.

         Ginny thought back to silver-blue eyes shinning darkly as they passed her.  Who was he?  And why couldn't she ever remember his face, when she's obviously seen it before?

         "Hermione, right before I fainted, did you see anyone pass by, anyone that we would've known?" 

         "Not that I remember, as we emerged we were starting to lose the Charm placed on us and you turned aside to stare at something, then you fainted."

         Ginny let out a relieved sigh, maybe she was just imagining the silver-blue eyes from her visions?

         "Actually as a matter of fact, I do remember someone passing a few feet away, though I don't think you saw them.  They didn't really acknowledge us so I figured we were off the hook." Hermione replied, trying to remember the early events of the day.

         "Who was it?" Ginny asked, scared of the response that was forming on the tip of Hermione's tongue.

         "Draco Malfoy."

A/N: So what'd ya think? Still good? Can't wait to hear your reviews!

~Kandimoon  


	4. chapter three

A/N: I know you are all curious about who Air is, and I'll give you a slight clue.  Air is not someone you have already met, but they will be associated with another main character from the series.  I'm still in the making of evolving Air's character (they won't make an appearance yet, not for another chapter or two). Well that is all I'm reveling for now.  Thanks for all the great reviews!

~Kandimoon

Chapter Three

"Spirit descended onto the vast empty space, after traveling so very long, in which she would create a new life.  She formed the nine planets, all ranging in different sizes to give an individual characteristic to them.  Deciding not to name them, but allow the people who would someday walk upon these newly formed planets that pleasure, she formed a large golden sphere to shine it's light and warm upon the newly formed creations.  Growing tired, not only from her work but after such a long distance, she laid down to rest and knew that her life force would soon come to an end.  With the last of her strength she gave birth to four daughters and named them after her favorite elements, the basic compositions to creating a new way of life.

         First to arrive was Earth, her brown hair lengthening since her first breath of air and eyes that sparkled a warm brown took her first look into her new life.  Water emerged second and shook her growing mane of blonde hair from her small cherub face.  Blue eyes, as crystal as a tropical sea, glanced over and smiled brightly to her sister.  Air followed soon after with her dark glossy hair and brilliant amber eyes.

_         Spirit began to panic for her fourth child was delaying its birth and she knew she could not sustain her life for much longer.  Much of her power already went into the other three children and there would be just enough left for the last child once it was born.  Within seconds of her life, Fire erupted like a flaming volcano and joined her three sisters and now dead mother into her new life.  Hair as brilliant as flame tumbled delicately on her pale shoulders in gentle curls, eyes as gray as smoke with tints of brown gazed out at her new surroundings._

_         The four goddesses grew up at a rapid speed, tuning and learning to control their own magic's in order to finish off the task their mother had already started.  _

_         Earth stepped forward first, her brown hair billowing around her like a cape.  She rose her hands far above her head and called upon her power to bring structure to one of the planets, which she decided to name Earth.  And so forests and valleys and plains covered the small sphere and she who was called Earth smiled at her amazing work.  Next stepped Water, who covered the lower areas of earth with cool liquid, and named it water, after herself.  She formed the rushing rivers and the stagnant lakes while rejoicing in the clear powerful waterfalls.  She too smiled at her own cleverness.  Air came forth and spread her hands wide and with her power gave Earth life, mortals built from their own flesh, animals for food, cloth, and companionship littered the many continents.  Fire stepped beside her older sister and gave fire to the newly formed beings, fire to cook, to warm, and even to destroy._

_         The goddesses still felt that this was not enough, so each gave another gift to the mortals.  Earth gave them her wisdom and strength to aid them of their ever-changing lives.  Air gave her creations the gift of imagination, inspiration, the chance to wish and dream, for these things would keep them striving forth to see a new day.  Water smiled down and gave them healing, intuition and compassion, not only towards each other but towards the Earth and all of the other creatures on it as well.  Fire stepped up last, emerging from the smoke gray ashes, her gift was passion, motivation, and creativity.  _

_         Feeling that they have completed all that their mother planned to do, the four goddesses rose up to the sky and disappeared to let the mortals live and grow in relative peace and harmony.  But it wasn't before long that trouble between the mortals grew stronger and so the goddesses sent their last and final gift to the men and women of Earth.  They sent a seed, filled with their power, to four unsuspecting women, in hopes that their legacy would never be forgotten; and so from these seeds of life, magic was sprung._

         As Ginny finished reading the last line, she was in awe of the story unfolded before her.  Over the years she has read and learned about various creation stories, but none of them was as different, yet fascinating as this one.  And yet what made this one different was its validity, for she was one of those who possessed the true power of the four main goddesses.  

         Ginny read on and learned that though magic did indeed evolve from the Four's powers and eventually became a whole new separate way of life, only four special people in each generation were able to carry the true ancient power of the goddesses.  Glancing over to Hermione she read aloud the information she just finished.

         "How do you suppose this book knows so much about them?  No writing, even for Wizards, dates back much further that a few hundred years before the Middle Ages, and yet this book tells the story as if time itself wrote it down.  Something doesn't seem right about it, yet it is the only facts we have at the moment." Hermione questioned, using her power of wisdom and logic to sort out the many questions plaguing our thoughts.

         "But even so, Hermione, it doesn't tell us what we need to know.  The story of our ancestors evolution is important, I won't deny that, but we need to know how this magic grew from those four seedlings and what kind of extra powers do we possess as the carriers of the four elements." Ginny retorted back to her friend.

         "True, it's dark out now, we can find out our answers tonight.  If we were the four, we'd have enough power to call on the goddesses themselves, but as two we might not be able to generate enough to find out what we need.  But we must try, every little bit helps, right?" Hermione smiled as she looked back over at her friend.

         "I guess so." Ginny replied as they gathered together the items they would need for their ritual tonight.  After packing up their belongings they quietly snuck out of the house, successfully without waking anyone up, and proceeded out towards the woods behind the Weasley's home.  The same woods, Ginny noted as she looked around wearily, that were in her dream only a few hours ago.

         "Place yours and Water's candles over there, I'll get mine and Air's.  Don't forget to put a protective spell around the area first." Hermione called out from off to Ginny's right.  Ginny grabbed the light blue and bright red candles and placed them in their proper direction, but not before placing a protective ward first on the area around them.  After doing her task, Ginny walked over to join Hermione in the center of the circle, and lowered the hood of her traditional red cloak; Hermione followed suit with her green one.  

         Taking off her Pentagram and placing it between her hands, Hermione rose her arms up into the night sky and called forth her power. "I am Earth, daughter of the Ancient Ones, we come tonight a broken circle, hoping to seek answers."

         Ginny held her tool tightly in her hands, a staff handed down to her by the women of her family.  "I am Fire, daughter of the Ancient Flame, help us wise protectors, on our journey for knowledge." She cried out, hoping that their pleas would work.  Seconds went by and the two girls were slowly giving up hope, they just weren't powerful enough without the other two members to complete the circle.  Wearily they started closing their ritual by heading over to distinguish the four candles, when two animals came forth.  A dark brown owl fluttered onto a nearing branch and a dark as night dragon, the size of a small tree stalked nearby towards the edge of the circle.

         "Are you messengers?  Sent by the goddesses?" Hermione asked the wise owl.  A slight nod indicated that yes indeed they were sent to them by their ancestors.

         "Can you help us?" Ginny asked with newfound hope in her voice.  The dragon glanced curiously at her before speaking lowly.  His two gray eyes were the only distinguishable feature that they could make out with on the light of the candles and the pale sliver of moon hanging in the inky sky.

         "You may ask us each one question, and we will answer if able to." He spoke to them both, the owl; who was still silent, nodded her emphasis.

         Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other as if trying to telepathically ask each other which questions they needed the most information on.  Hermione, seeing Ginny's hesitation, decided to go first.

         "We need to know more about our power, what it's capable of and how we are to use it to defeat Voldemort." She asked pleadingly.

         "The answer to your question lies only within yourselves, it is for you to discover, and to perfect." The raspy voice of the dark brown owl answered in a hushed whisper.  Hermione, though not satisfied with the answer, nodded and then glanced over to Ginny.

         Ginny was panicking within her own mind.  She knew she should ask about her powers and about the goddesses but her dreams just kept plaguing her over and over again.  Suddenly, she thought back to the last dream, and the conversation she had with the figure in the woods, the one who could possibly be her family's worst enemy.

         "Can we defeat the Dark Lord without the fourth power?" She asked, not bothering to specify which power, for she figured the goddesses, or their familiars would know who they were talking about anyway.

         "Four powers are you strongest best, break a link and your power weakens.  But a power turned to the dark side is stronger than all three combined.  Win you may, but lose your life you will." The dragon responded, then suddenly the two animals vanished back into the trees where they first appeared.

         "Can't anything ever give us a straight answer anymore!" Ginny screamed aloud to the waking darkness.  Hermione glanced over to her angered friend and calmly put a hand on her delicate shoulder.

         "Let us clean up then head back, we can sort this all out in the morning." She said as she went to gather the melting candles from their rightful places.

         But Ginny didn't want to wait to sort out the information their familiars gave them; she wanted desperately to figure this all out tonight.  However, moments after arriving back to the Burrow, she was fast asleep and already falling into a new dream.

         _"Your passion and anger burn brightly within you." A voice called from out in the ocean._

_         The dream took her back to her beloved cliffs; Ginny stood by the edge and called to the feminine voice out over the waves._

_         "Who are you?" She asked._

_         "I am who you seek, and I know their troubles plaguing your mind.  Clear your mind, use your power and let it go for just a moment." _

_         Ginny closed her eyes and tried to let her feelings and questions float out of her body, suddenly she felt lighter and more confident._

_         "He knows who I am." Ginny told the woman's voice._

_         "He searches for you, he will find you some day.  But do not fret daughter, little flame, for your power is greater, have faith in yourself and your abilities."_

_         "Can we defeat Him?  Can we win?"_

_         "Everything you need is inside you, you it my child, use your gift.  Open yourself up, and you will conquer anything."_

_         The voice started to fade with the breeze; Ginny closed her eyes and took in the knowledge she had just gained.  She could win, that lifted her heart to new hope. _

_         There was still much to overcome, she would have to train hard to discover and tune her powers if she was going to help defeat the Dark Lord.  Then suddenly an image of Malfoy came into her head.  Was he Water?  Was he the link that would turn to evil?  Over the years her brother always spoke about how Draco's father was a Death Eater, but would son follow the father's path?  And if so, could the three remaining build up enough power to stop him?_

_         And where exactly was Air anyway?_

A/N: Don't forget to review! Let me know what you think!!!


	5. chapter four

A/N: I know you are all dying to know who Air is, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit longer to find out.  I'm in the middle of moving back up to school so this will be the last chapter I'll post for a few days (just till I get settled in).  Hope you enjoy this next segment *and don't forget to review please! Thanks!

~Kandimoon

Chapter Four

         For as long as he could remember, Draco Malfoy knew he was very different from every other pure blooded wizard.  His father ingrained in his head since birth the importance of his true power, the reason his father married Narcissa to begin with, for she carried a magic deep within her that was older than time; Narcissa Malfoy's ancestor was called Water by her fellow three sisters.  With her fair hair, and light colored eyes, she was said to be the spitting image of the goddess Water herself, with only one exception; she could not use Water's power, that gift would only be used by her offspring, her only child, Draco.

         He was born in a time of terror, born to one of Voldemorts most loyal followers, born to help bring destruction to the Wizarding world.  Lucius knew, from the moment his son opened up his small blue eyes and smiled at him, he knew that Draco was destined to be one of the Chosen Four.  And so, with this newly discovered knowledge, Lucius Malfoy went to his leader's side and bid him the most wonderful news.

         "His power will become a great aide to our cause." Voldemort smiled darkly, red eyes glowing brightly in the dark of night.

         "He will become your most loyal follower, my lord, I will see to it." Lucius bowed gently before taking his leave.

         Narcissa, though haughtily arrogant at times, held a deep affection for her beloved child, and with her gentle compassionate ways, tried her best to keep her son from his father's dark, evil ways.  She loved her husband, or at least held some form of affection to him, but her life depended on upholding a character who was a devoted wife, a strong political figure, and a dutiful mother.  Deep down, deep down she longed for the peace and tranquility of a simple life by the sea, a sea that beckoned her with each passing day.  To have her son young again, and take him along the crashing waves, teaching him the true beauty of the Earth and showing it respect, well that was a fantasy only lived in through helpless dreams.  Long ago she chose her path, and though she loved her son with all her heart, she couldn't help but think of what her life might be like if she would have declined Lucius's proposal.  But her path was chosen and her soul damned, her only wish was that her son would not chose the same life.  But he was seduced by the dark forces already, she could see it mirrored in his eyes, all she could do was pray to the goddesses to help him, to save him, before it was too late.

         Draco learned never to take anything as merely chance, that everything happened for a purpose.  His mother would have called it a sense of intuition, given to him by the powers of the goddess Water.  His dreams have been plaguing him more recently now, especially after the Dark Lord had all his power returned and then some.  He merely brushed them aside, not caring much about stupid cliffs and hair as red as flame, that is until the incident at Knockturn Alley.

         He and his father were on their yearly stop to Diagon Alley to pick up his school supplies for the upcoming term when his father decided they head to Knockturn to check out any new supplies that would have come through recently.  Inwardly sneering at the waste of time and energy, but being the devoted son he always was, he agreed to follow his father in and see what was new.  It took only a second, that simple flash of eye contact, 'the Weasley girl' he sneered, for even under magic charms he could see her clearly as day.  Brown met blue in a wild battle and within seconds a headache formed around his temples.  When he opened his eyes again he saw her unconscious, slowly changing back to the short redhead he was familiar with, laying on the ground with the Granger girl hovering over her.  He knew, at that precise moment in time, he knew she was the one from his disturbing dreams.  She was Fire.

         Normally he would have brushed it aside and not have cared worth a damn.  The Weasley's, in his mind, were all a waste to the Wizarding society, or so his father preached to him time and time again.  Recently upgraded a bit in lifestyle due to the father's raise for some mere handle on Muggle affairs, they were still low on society's social standing.  The brother, Ron the Weasel, was one of his most vicious enemies, always in the way, always craving for the attention he never got due to perfect older brothers and ever famous best friend.  But Ginny was different, though he hated the family, she never truly did anything to get on his nerves, and so he never felt it necessary to join her in the fights that always started when the 'Dream Team' and him were involved.  Sure on the occasion he might have said a little something embarrassing, but never to he extent that he did to her older brother.  And so, after his recent discovery on her hidden power, he started to consider a new possibility within the younger girl.  Fire, according to legend, was passionate, motivated, always changing like the wind.  

         'What would it be like to tame such passion?' Draco mused later that night.  'To use that burning fire within her for darker purposes, to turn her over to his father's side, imagine the reward he would get from Voldemort for such a find!'

         A jolt woke him up an hour after attempting to sleep.  Power, strong elemental power was building somewhere not far away. 

         "They're attempting a circle." He spoke aloud to himself in the dark confines of his elegant room.  "They are trying to call to the powers, without the circle of four."

         Well they wouldn't get much without the help of Water and Air, he guessed, and he was correct when not too much later he felt the power fade away to nothing. 

         'Didn't last long.' He said to himself before falling back to sleep under his dark silk blue comforter. 

         "Father I have some interesting news to discuss with you."

         "What is it Draco?" his father replied, not glancing up from his cup of coffee or today's copy of the Daily Prophet.

         "I have discovered another power." At this his father lowered his mug and with sharp eyes looked at his son curiously.

         "Which power have you uncovered and who possess it?" Lucius asked urgently.

         "The Weasley girl, Virginia.  She is Fire."

         An evil smile etched the corners of Lucius's mouth.  Narcissa, who was on the other side of the table, merely glanced back to her magazine, hoping she appeared disinterested.

         "I have a plan father.  She is smart, and stubborn like the rest of those worthless paupers, but she may be able to turn with just a good push in the right direction.  She is passionate and quite to anger, both who will her great power for the Dark side." He smirked.

         "We'll just have to find a way to make her angry, enough to help us achieve our goal.  With you on our side they have little to no chance, but without her, well, we'll have control of the whole Wizarding and Muggle world within minutes of their downfall." 

         Draco Malfoy never truly considered himself evil, though he grew up with it, lived in it, and witnessed it, he always thought that giving your will to another for any purpose was kind of ridiculous.  Not that he'd ever voice that to his father, for his father was very loyal to Voldemort and His doings, he just didn't understand why you'd sign your life over to another person all for some cheap thrill.  He loved his father, as much as any son could, and he agreed with some of Voldemorts teachings.  Muggles and Mudbloods were pretty useless, but they were still part of the Earth and vital for it's existence.  To get rid of them completely would be such a waste, and not nearly creative.  But, upholding his father's image, he had an act to carry and follow through with, even if he didn't always enjoy it as much as he should have.

         He and his father arrived at Platform 9 ¾ about twenty minutes before the bright red train was scheduled to leave.  After adjusting his Head Boy badge, he turned to his father to give his formal goodbye.

         "You know your plan, son." Lucius stated in a low whisper, to an outsider it merely look as if father and son were bidding a tearing farewell.

         "Yes, father." Draco replied with a nod of emphasis. 

         A slight commotion dragged their attention to the left as three redheads argued about something, close beside them were a brunette girl and a dark haired boy.

         Ginny, with a feeling of being watched, left the argument between mother and son, and glanced beside her.  There, not but twenty feet off, stood a tall light haired man and a boy with similar features.  The older man grinned evilly at her while the boy smirked knowingly.

         Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm roughly with fright.

         "There, the Malfoy's, they looked at me." Glancing over Hermione saw the retreating backs of Malfoy and Malfoy Sr.

         Waiting for her to continue, Hermione merely raised an eyebrow at the younger girl.

         "They know who I am."


	6. chapter five

A/N: I know I am killing you with the suspense surrounding Air's identity, but I'm afraid you'll just have to wait a bit longer.  I'm finally settled in back at school, but the upcoming week is going to be real busy, maybe over labor I can write some more.  Anyway, hope you enjoy the next segment, a little look into the mind of Earth.

Chapter Five

She was the only daughter of two non-magical mortals, yet was somehow proclaimed as the smartest, and in some ways, most powerful witch of her generation, aside from Harry Potter that is.  Hermione Granger took her usual place beside her best friend Ginny, and across from her other best friends: Ron and Harry.  Thinking back to Ginny's earlier predicament, Hermione pondered the situation at hand.

         'Fire has always been drawn to water, and vice versa, even to the sister goddesses Fire and Water were always the closest,' she quoted from one of her great-grandmothers bedtime stories.

         Hermione Granger has always told everyone that she was the first witch in her entire family, but that wasn't exactly true.  Her ancestors had wizarding blood in them, yet over the years as they married Muggles and lived simple Muggle lives, the power only showed up in certain generations.  Her great-grandmother, Belle, was a very strong witch, but her powers came more from Earth and the religion she practiced.  From the time of her birth, she had taught Hermione everything she knew about the Goddesses and their powers, and the rituals for honoring them.  She never saw Belle often, usually for a period of two weeks during a summer trip west to stay with her grandson (Hermione's father) and family.  

         Her parents were hesitant about Belle, thinking she was filling their daughter's head with loads of nonsense, but Grandma Belle always gave her grandson a stern look and a snappy answer.

         "She's as powerful a witch as they come in our generation line.  Why I wouldn't be surprised if one of them Wizarding schools had a letter for her in the mail this very instant.  Who are you to deny and forbid her rightful heritage?"  That comment usually shut her dad up until the next summer when Belle would visit again.

         On her tenth birthday, exactly one year before she would get her acceptance to Hogwarts, her great-grandmother let her in on the family secret.

         "Hermione dear," she started off in her raspy kind old voice she had, "our family has had witches and wizards in it for generations back, as long as time.  We aren't always born with the power, in time it fades, then replenishes itself in a new generation." I nodded to show I understood what she was saying.

         "Now you, my dear, have a power that goes back to the great Goddess Earth."  Now Hermione twisted her face in confusion.

         "I have told you the stories of the goddesses since you were very little, however, I have not told you the prophecy that was foretold the very moment the goddesses left this Earth.  You see, each goddess sent a seed of power into an expecting mother, and with through that seed their powers would live on throughout the generations to come.  However, this power would only emerge again in a time of great need, when the Chosen Four would reunite the goddesses power to help fight off an incoming evil.  Do you understand me so far?" She asked.

         Hermione nodded slightly.

         "Our family carries the powers of the oldest goddess, Earth.  '_Earth stepped forward first, her brown hair billowing around her like a cape.  She rose her hands far above her head and called upon her power to bring structure to one of the planets, which she decided to name Earth.  And so forests and valleys and plains covered the small sphere and she who was called Earth smiled at her amazing work.'" _She quoted, the same lines Ginny would read to her 7 years later.

         "You will be the wisest Witch in your generation, wise and clever and strong.  You will nurture and you will lead, those around you will look to you for help and guidance, you must do your best for them." She finished slowly.

         "But who are the others?" The young girl asked.

         "You will find out when the time is right, child."

         She died two days later of heart failure.  

         She took the death pretty hard, locking herself up in her room, reading and gaining as much knowledge as she could about anything and everything.  When her acceptance to Hogwarts arrived, she merely shrugged as if it was nothing at all.  That very afternoon she begged her parents to take her to Diagon Alley for her school supplies, and on their arrival home, Hermione once again shut her self back up in her room, now gaining as much knowledge as she could about the world of magic.

         Hermione glanced over at her two male friends and gave a slight smile.  'Boys,' she thought, 'they never grow up.'

         But thinking back to those sometimes troublesome boys, made her thank the goddesses that, though they could get on her nerves at times, she did owe them her life.  They saved her from becoming a hermit, although their method of gaining friendship was an odd one, the whole troll affair and all, they truly saved her by becoming their friend.  And sadly, if it wasn't for Ron's friendship, she never would have gotten so close to his younger sister, Ginny.  The boys were great friends, but sometimes she needed a female ear to talk to over a male one.  Glancing over at Ginny, Hermione tried to hide her worry.

         'Belle said I was to nurture, to provide, to shelter and to lead, for those are the qualities that Earth possesses.  But Ginny, if she were to turn to the dark, she could destroy the world.  Earth could tremble, Air could knock over, and Water could drown, but Fire could destroy anything into a small pile of burning ash within mere seconds.  Voldemort would gladly give up Draco's power of Water just to have Ginny's Fire power on his side.  True being that the circle is weakened if one power is missing, more so if one power turns against, but would that power be Fire, the remaining three would have to sacrifice their lives just to ensure the complete destruction of the fourth.  But it was a price,' Hermione thought sadly, 'that she would have to pay in order to protect the millions of others out there.'

         "What's got you so worked up Hermione?" Ron asked as Harry shot over a questioning look with his deep green eyes.

         "Just thinking about the upcoming exams," Hermione sighed in response, she knew Ginny didn't buy her thrown together but seeing the disgusted look on the boys' faces told her they bought it at least.  'Boys are so gullible,' she inwardly laughed.

         The rest of the train ride was uneventful.  Hermione and Ginny continued to stay in the back of the train even though with the Head Girl and Prefect honors bestowed upon them, should have made them sit up front with the other honored students.  Hermione's excuse was due to the paining fact that Draco Malfoy was named Head Boy, and there was no way she could stand such a long train ride listening to him call her a Mudblood, even if it was supposed to be her duty.  Ginny's excuse was the lack of entertainment in the front compartments, all the other prefects talked about were recent books and boring conventions they last attended too.  Though Ginny enjoyed to read, loved it in fact, there was no way she could stand talking to those annoyances for any length of time.

         Hermione excused herself, needing to walk up and down the aisle a bit to clear her head.  As soon as she opened the door she caught Ginny's curious eyes quickly before exiting the small compartment entirely.  After walking a few feet down she suddenly felt another presence near her.

         "We know who you are, Malfoy." She said as she turned to face her stalker.

         "Mudblood, I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about." He smirked in reply, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

         "Stay away from her." 

         "And if I don't want to?"

         "I still have a slight higher up on your power, I can force you.  Just because you chose the dark path…"

         "There is no dark, Granger, I am not dark.  I am powerful, and with her, we can destroy you and your cause."

         "You can't have her, you won't have her.  I'll see to it."

         "Just wait, Granger, wait and see, then cower." His voice trailed off as he stalked off down the aisle and towards the front of the train.  As Hermione turned to go back to her compartment, she didn't see the pair of amber colored eyes that followed her every move.

         "Earth and Water, how…interesting." The one known as Air whispered before turning around and going back to his train compartment.

         


	7. chapter six

A/N: next segment done…'bout time too, huh? I know you're all anxious to meet Air…he'll be in it…but only for short periods of time…I'm still working out his character traits and history and all that jazz…well enjoy!

Chapter Six

Hermione headed back to the others in a hurry, still fuming over the small argument with Draco.  As she arrived, three pairs of eyes turned to greet her, but only one pair, a light brown, held a questioning gaze for longer than necessary.  Hermione turned towards her friend and mouthed 'later' and sighed relief when the redhead nodded in agreement. 

         Ginny watched as her brother and Harry played a small game of Exploding Snap, while talking again about the upcoming Quidditch games that'll soon take place once school started in full swing.  Suddenly feeling sleepy, she laid her head back and decided to take a small nap for the remainder of the train ride.

         _She was running to her cliffs again, running away from the approaching evil.  But this time the face changed, it was no longer pale silver-blue eyes that bore into her own, but a different color altogether.  Deep amber colored eyes crept out from amongst the shadows of the trees and stepped forward just slightly.  A cloak adorned in a brilliant gold covered the figure, hiding all but his face, which she could barely make out to begin with._

_         "Who are you and what do you want?" Ginny asked the voice cautiously._

_         "They call me Air, and I seek answers." The voice replied in a hushed male tone.  Ginny's confidence soared as she was finally face to face with the last unknown power._

_         "What answers to you wish to know?" She asked the darkened figure._

_         "The Chosen Four, what powers do they truly hold." He spoke softly._

_         "I cannot answer that, for we don't really know ourselves.  But I have a question for you.  Are you good or evil?" The fear suddenly ebbing back at the possibility that he may not be on their side._

_         "What do you think, Fire?" He asked._

_         "I hope you will join our side." She replied hastily._

_         "But the Dark One holds such promises of grandeur, how can one not be tempted by such promises of power?" _

_         Suddenly feeling hopeless and questionable, Ginny sunk down to the ground, drained of all energy._

_         "To know such power exists, well, anyone would be tempted…" She tried to explain._

_         "Are you?" He asked._

_         "I do not believe his teachings, maybe the whole good and evil only power thing might work, fine, but that doesn't mean that just because we're different from regular mortals that we have some superior standing in this world!" She screamed in reply._

_         "But with such power, you could also overthrow him, you could set the rules you know…" _

_         The response took her by surprise, she knew it was wrong, horribly wrong to even consider the proposition that he was so obviously displaying before her, but she couldn't resist.  What would it be like to have that control over people?  I could use it for good…use it for our cause…_

_         "But Fire, you can only grow your power through dark magic, how could you turn away once you've reached such high peaks?"_

_         "How can you read my thoughts?"_

_         "I can read people very well, Virginia, but you'll just have to wait and take my word for it."_

Ginny woke up with a start, scared about the dream that just took place.

         "You alright there Ginny?" Harry asked, his green eyes boring deep into hers.  For a second her breath caught in her throat, desperate to tell someone, anyone, about the events that just went on in her dream.  However, blurting out something like that to Harry would just confuse the poor boy.

         "You're really pale." Ron commentated a few seconds later.

         "Did you have a nightmare?" Hermione asked, knowing she had a vision and eager to find out what it was.

         "Yeah, just a bad dream that's all.  Must have been the Basilic or something…I'm fine now, honest."

         "Are you sure, cause we can send an owl to Dumbledore to have Madame Pomfrey on hand when we arrive.  You've witnessed enough sortings, this one's no different." Harry explained.

         "I'm fine, really." Ginny replied, irritated by their sudden interest in her health.  Hermione sent her a sympathetic look then turned to lecture Ron about his studying habits.

         The sorting always amused and entertained Ginny, ever since she was a second year.  As she watched the nervous first years come trailing in (forgetting her own fear when she first arrived at Hogwarts), she liked to try to sort them in her own head first, just based on characteristics and all.  So after the short carriage ride to the castle and their own seats taken, Professor McGonagall led the small group of first years up front and lined up before the ratted old hat.

         The song, always just slightly different each year, went on and within moments the Transfiguration teacher, also the Gryffindor Head of House, started calling out the student's names.  The first up was a short brown haired girl with large blue eyes and a slight overbite.

         "Lindsey, Abigail." The Professor called out, as the girl placed the hat on her head Ginny thought up her own prediction.  But before she could call it Hermione leaned over and interrupted her.

         "Hufflepuff." She whispered.  Within seconds the hat announced the same thing and the yellow colored table erupted in enormous cheers.  Ginny glanced over at her friend with a curious look.

         "She walked with a slight fear in her step, not Gryffindor courage.  Too innocent for Slytherin, and not real bookish to be Ravenclaw." She explained.

         So that's how the two girls' spent most of the sorting, whispering to each other what they thought would be the outcomes, sometimes right and other times not.  When the last student, a Ravenclaw, was sorted, Dumbledore rose gently and announced the beginning of the feast.  With all the noise surrounding them, Hermione turned to talk to Ginny, assured that no one else would be listening.

         "So what did you dream about?" She asked questioningly.

         "It was different…I talked to Air." Ginny replied nervously.

         "Air?  Do you know who he is?" Hermione nearly shouted, her brownish green eyes glowing with excitement.

         "I don't think so…he didn't look or sound familiar.  But he had these bright amber eyes…darker than gold…it's hard to describe.  He wore a golden cloak, just like the Goddess Air did, and he spoke in a whispered hush…kind of bitingly but not…oh I don't know…I'm so confused." Ginny nearly started crying.

         "Hey, it's okay.  Later tonight stop by and we can chat.  One of the few luxuries of having your own room and all." Hermione smiled reassuringly.

         "It all just happened so fast.  He kept egging me own about stuff and I was so confused, then I woke up and three pairs of eyes are just staring at me…it was scary."

         "Sorry about the pairs of eyes, but you were nearly twitching in your seat, then your face grew pale and we started to worry."

         "Sorry you were worried.  But I'll explain it better tonight."

         The two girls continued to finish up their meals; talking loosely with the boys around them about the upcoming exams and what they all planned to do once they finished their last year of school.  Suddenly there was a loud bang; followed by the Great Hall doors clanging back fiercely.  Dumbledore once again rose from his seat.  Walking, no…stalking…down the aisle was a figure dressed in black with a billowing dark golden.  Every pair of eyes in the Hall followed the fluid movements as the figure walked closer to the Staff Table.  After reaching his destination, the boy in the cloak turned around to face the students.  Ginny gasped as a pair of amber colored eyes stared straight at her.

         "Ah yes…students…I'd like you to meet your new classmate…"

~Well how's that for cliffhangers…I hope to write more soon…but for now I'll leave you to ponder what's there.  I'd love to hear what you guys think Air is…and whom he's connected to. Keep up the great reviews!!! 


	8. chapter seven

A/N: Sorry about the delay, but I had a lot of reading assignments due for my classes and I haven't had time to write anything. Anyway, here's the next installment, and there was one reviewer (I won't name who) who was close on the guess about Air.

Chapter Seven

            The boy in the golden cloak looked around the room briefly as he made his entrance.  

            'Always have to make a grand entrance, don't you?' His mother once told him when he was younger.  He thought back for just a second to when he was younger and more naïve; he missed her greatly, she never deserved to die.  He would punish the one who killed her, it was what kept him going, kept him surviving.

            "…your new classmate Gaven Hawthorne who has already been placed in Ravenclaw.  I trust that each of you will make him feel welcomed." Dumbledore announced in his electric blue robes and glittery hat.  From the Head Table a pair of obsidian eyes followed the movements of the young boy with curiosity and interest.  Gaven, feeling as though he was being watched and interrogated, turned around to face the accuser, and glared.  Amber met obsidian in a clash of anger and power…and so the battle began.

            "Hermione, the new boy…his eyes…they were the same ones from my dream."

            "What do you mean Ginny?" Hermione asked as she busied herself around her private bedroom an hour after dinner ended.

            "He turned and looked right at me, he was wearing the same golden cloak in the dream, and those amber eyes…Air was said to have had eyes as bright as the sun, but even though his are darker, it's still eerie.  They're like, hawk eyes you know.  And it all adds up too, don't you think: amber eyes, golden cloak, his name means hawk which was Air's guardian, he has to be Air."

            "I know, I sensed a great power from him too, but we don't know if he's on our side yet.  We have to give him time before we approach him." Hermione explained to her younger friend.

            "He doesn't seem evil…but something's bothering him, I saw it in his eyes when he looked at me.  He wants revenge." Ginny announced in a hushed voice.

            "Revenge could lead him to turn evil if the will is strong enough." 

            "Then we must hurry to change his mind."

Hermione closed her cinnamon eyes and tried to calm her nerves as she lied in her bed later that night. She was always the calm one, always the one with all the answers, but for she wasn't a miracle worker, she couldn't do it alone.  Draco has already chosen his path, and was after Ginny.  She could be turned, she would be tempted to increase her power if she thought it was for the groups best interest, but it would lead to the dark, it always did.  Gaven, Air, seemed to be on the good side, but his troubles could eat away and he too could end up doing more damage that good if he wasn't careful.  Power was always unstable, too much could be bad for you, not enough would get you killed.  'So where did the line of one end and the other begin?' Hermione thought to herself.  

Not being able to find the answers herself, Hermione gathered her green cloak and grasped the pentagram in her hand tightly.  After slipping on her shoes she grabbed her wand and headed out of her room in a hurry.  

"Where are you heading to in such a hurry?" Ron asked from one of the red armchairs where he and Harry were still immersed in a game of Wizard's chess.

"I need to do my rounds, I forgot I traded days with Malfoy." Hermione announced quickly.  She hated lying to her friends but she couldn't have them following her.

"Don't stay up too late, remember we have classes tomorrow." Hermione rushed out before heading out of the Common Room and down the deserted hallway.

"You're in quite the hurry there, Earth." A voice sneered from the dark shadows.  When Hermione turned around the shadow emerged to the pale light.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"You know what I want, and I will get it."

"You can't have her."

"But I will, just you wait.  And what of this new discovery?  Interesting find, Air, turning up in the same school as the rest of the three powers.  So whose side is he on?" He smiled darkly.

"He won't join you, I will make certain of it." She announced, raising her voice slightly.

"But he has such potential.  So do you Granger, don't you want to know what kind of power is really trapped inside you.  The bookworm, the one who always has to be better than everyone else, think of the power you could discover…"

"What power I have, will come from the Goddess to use for good.  They wouldn't have wanted us to use it for dark purposes, they'd be ashamed of you Malfoy."

"Do you think I honestly care what Four long forgotten Goddesses think of me?  Water was a wimp, she was too emotional, too caring and good.  I'm really ashamed to be associated with her, if you must know."

"How dare you say such a thing!  They gave you your power, you'd be nothing but 'pure blood' filth without it."

"What is the meaning of this?" A figure approached the two arguing students.  His black robes billowing out dramatically from his tall thin form.

"Just making our nightly rounds, Professor Snape." Draco smiled sweetly to his favorite teacher.

"Then do it!  And five points from Gryffindor."

"For what?" Hermione nearly screamed.

"For raising her voice after hours.  What are you waiting for, leave!"

"Way to go Granger." Draco smirked once the professor left.

"Stuff if ferret boy." She said as she walked towards the front doors.  

Once outside, Hermione towards the gardens along the west side of the castle, it was always her place to go when meditating; just out of site from the windows but not too far incase of danger.  She sat on the carpeting grass and hugged her cloak tighter around her.  She always liked doing this ritual alone, but having Ginny there once in a while was nice too. 

She didn't bring candles; she didn't really need them when it was just herself.  Being in tuned to the Earth gave her that advantage, and she wasn't doing any major ritual so she didn't need the extra power.  She grasped her pentagram and closed her eyes and relaxed her mind and body.

"Goddess Earth, I need your help, I need your wisdom once again.  Please help me." She didn't realize she was crying the request until she felt the water trickle down past her chin.  She opened her eyes and looked up to see the owl from before.

"I cannot do this alone." She told the smaller creature.

"You are never alone, they are always there to help you." It responded.

"But how can I help the others?  Water has chosen his dark path, Fire will be tempted, and Air is struggling between the two!"

"The future is always changing and nothing is ever set in stone.  Your path was chosen for you, but the way to go through it is always yours to change and mold.  You have been given a gift, use it, use your wisdom and strengths to help those that need it.  Show them the way."

"But will my words be enough for them?"

"It'll have to be, daughter.  The Earth is always here to help you, do not trouble yourself, let her help." The owl flew off into the night leaving Hermione alone to ponder the answers she had just been given.  

"We can win, the dark can be won over to the light." Hermione thought aloud.

"And the light can always turn dark, but that is not for us to decide." A voice replied from behind her; golden cape billowing out around his tall figure, amber eyes shinning in the pale moonlight.

"And what path have you chosen?"

"The owl said nothing was ever certain, so what does it matter?" Gaven replied to the brown haired girl before him.

"I don't believe you're evil, but you could be." Hermione told the dark haired boy.

"So could anyone, we are all tempted by power, even innocents like you." He smirked.

"I was never innocent, and I am not tempted by a power that could bring destruction and misery to the world."

"But you are innocent if you believe that you were never tempted by more power.  Rumor is you are the smartest witch in school, always striving for more answers, always eager to learn more, to gain more, to become more…powerful."

"I will never turn to the dark."

"It'd be a shame if you did, but it would also be a great disappointment to the Dark Lord.  Nevertheless, you have chosen your path, now how do you plan to help the others chose theirs?"

"I was told to use my wisdom, it will have to be enough."

"Words mean nothing to Water, his evil is generations thick, you'll need to use something else." He replied still smirking.

"I'll do what I can."

"Use the girl."

"What?"

"Use Fire to lure Water back."

"I cannot do that to a friend." She said violently.

"They are using Water to bring Fire to their side.  Why not do the same?  They never wanted Water, it has always been Fire, it will always be Fire.  You, I, we can turn over, and as long as Fire remains uncorrupted then the Light still has a chance.  Fire must not be won over, Earth, or you will be destroyed, and with it the Earth will perish." 

"Why are you helping me?"

"I vowed revenge against a Dark Lord follower, so you could say for now I'm on your side.  I will not help you, I work alone, once my work is complete I will leave."

"But if Fire turns over, you will die, with or without your 'task' complete."

"I guess we'll find out when that time arrives." He replied before walking back to the castle leaving Hermione alone in her gardens.

"You will help us, Air, I'll see to it." Hermione made a vow of her own.

A/N: Well?  Finally you get to meet Air.  He won't be a major character, my main focus is Ginny and Draco, even if it does seem that I'm using Hermione more often.  Draco will soon start making advances towards Ginny probably by the next chapter.  I just need to get some more background stuff done first.  


	9. chapter eight

A/N: well here's the next installment. Thanks for the great reviews, those of you who wrote them. I very much appreciate it. 

~Kandimoon

Chapter Eight

            She couldn't sleep, couldn't do much of anything these days.  It's been a week since classes have started but she didn't remember anything about the lessons she went to.  All her mind could think about was _him_.  He was everywhere lately, or so it seemed to her.  Stylishly swept back chin length blonde hair and piercing blue gray eyes…

            'He even stalks me when I'm awake…' Ginny thought to herself.  'Before it was just my dreams, but now it seems he's in my thoughts all the time.'

            Walking down the deserted corridor, she turned around quickly after getting the distinct feeling of being followed.  With a short gasp of breath and a red flare burning in her smoke brown eyes, she looked up into the face of her stalker.

            "She was said the be the youngest, barely surviving seconds before the death of her Mother.  But the Mother Goddess knew her youngest offspring would indeed bare great power, and so she told her other children to watch and protect her, to make sure she stayed pure and true.  The oldest stepped forward on unsure feet and knelt before her dying parent.  "With wisdom and courage I will protect our sister."  The second child then came forth and imitated her older sibling, "By my sword and protector East, I will protect our sister." 

            "The third child, barely minutes old, arrived next to her younger sibling with great wonder.  Something clicked for her at that moment, she knew this child would be her other half, closer in sisterhood than the other two.  So she knelt down with her silver chalice and poured a small amount of purified water on her sister's delicate head.  "By the healing power of Water, I will protect our sister."  And so the mother smiled as she took her final breath, calm and content that everything would be okay for her children."

            "What is your point, Malfoy." An irritated Ginny asked.

            "Water has always been drawn to Fire and Fire to Water, even back in the time of our ancestors' births.  Even from that moment, Spirit knew that Fire would be the most powerful of the four.  Can you image such power, Virginia?" He whispered from behind her in her ear.  Shaking her head slightly to sort out the information, she turned back around to face him, piercing silver blue eyes glowing brightly.

            "I would never use such power for evil.  It would be wrong, I won't join you and your cause." She replied bitterly.

            "Don't you want to better yourself?  You are always tagging along Granger, seeking answers, trying to become the best, trying to become…powerful…even.  He could help you know, the Dark Lord can help you improve, to become the best…"

            "I won't do it." She glared defiantly, her ritual staff glowing a ruby red in her hand.

            "Little Virginia Weasley, youngest child of a striving lower class family.  You could break out of your older sibling's shells you know.  The infamous Bill and Charlie, or even that loser Percy or the obnoxious twins, make a name for yourself, surround yourself with riches beyond all your greatest dreams…"

            Her cheeks were quickly gaining redder than her flaming hair and she stepped back a few feet to put some distance between her and Draco Malfoy.

            "But I guess you prefer your own company.  The pathetic older brother who is nothing more than a pesky sidekick to a boy who's famous for something he had no control over.  And of course the 'ever brilliant' witch, Granger, she'll still always be one step ahead of you, you know that right?  You can never out do her knowledge or power, not on your own.  It's sad, truly sad, you could have been great you know…"

            "Stop it!  Stop it!" She cried while waving her staff forward and sending a flash of red light in Draco's direction.  He merely held up a hand where a glassy blue shield protected him from the approaching flame.

            "Your anger gives you power Ginny, won't turn to our side, you say?  Too bad you're already following its footsteps." And with that, Draco left, dark blue cloak billowing softly around him, like a river of silk.

            Ginny fell to her knees and stared at the hands that had betrayed her.  His final words replayed over and over in her head and she barely recognized the salty tears flowing down her pale cheeks.

            '_Too bad you're already following its footsteps'._

He couldn't sleep, never really could since the night of his mother's death.  Images plagued his mind, visions of revenge rushed through his veins like blood.  He wasn't paying much attention, and when he collided with a slightly taller dark figure, he lost his sense of balance and fell a few steps backs.

            "Watch where you are going, Mr. Hawthorne." Snapped the ever-furious Professor Snape.

            "I would not be the only one to watch their step, professor, or their back as well." Gaven replied with anger.

            "You would do well to remember your position, Mr. Hawthorne."

            "And yours as well.  But Death Eaters rarely listen to anything that isn't slimy and green, or so I'm told." The amber-eyed student replied bitterly.

            "Bite your tongue or it'll be removed, you insolent child.  Twenty points from Ravenclaw for not disrespecting a professor."

            "I'd watch your back, Professor Snape, I vowed to revenge my mother's death, every last one of you will be hunted down for your sins." Gaven announced as he turned to walk in the opposite direction he came from, golden cape gliding around him.  All Professor Snape could do was watch the younger man's figure walk away.

            "What did he say to you?" The calming voice of her best friend asked later that night.

            "He tried to get me to use my power by making me angry.  He made fun of you, and the boys, and of my family.  Then he promised me wealth and power, he said I was already turning dark, Hermione." Ginny finished in a slight whisper.

            "He will keep on trying until you give into him.  You must control your anger, Ginny, for the more you use your power, the darker you will be become.  Save your strength, we will need it in the months to come."

            "What if I am not strong enough to fight it?  He keeps tempting me, and it's seductive, really, the way he makes it seem so careless, harmless even."

            Hermione sighed softly to herself and already hated the words that were forming on her tongue.

            "Ginny, you are stronger than you seem.  His power of Water makes him emotional and vulnerable, for that reason Voldemort won't keep him, they want you.  But, if you use Malfoy's sudden interest in you, to help our side, then we may have a chance at defeating him."

            "What do you want me to do?"

            "Seduce him back to our side, convince him, use your ancestor's gift of creativity and passion, we need him with us, we could be lost without him."

            "I can try." Ginny said, though her insides were shaking horribly.

            "That is all we could ever ask of you." Hermione smiled and turned away from her friend, not wanting her to see the shame on her own face.

            "What news do you bring us, Young Malfoy." The red-eyed snake like figure asked from his 'throne'.

            "All four powers have been discovered and reside within Hogwarts, my lord." Draco replied to his elder.

            "And the girl?  What progress have you made?"

            "She is quick to anger and easier to bend to our will.  She will join us in time." Draco replied with a smile, matching the growing one on his master's face.

            Some time after the younger Malfoy left, Voldemort pulled aside his most trusted follower, the elder Malfoy, for a quick word.

            "Your son, he will not become too…attached…to his mission."

            "His power of Water makes him emotional, but his genes as a Malfoy make him obedient and respectful.  He will do as he is told contrary to matters of the heart or soul."

            "Good…very good.  This world will be ours soon enough."

A/N: Not as long as I wanted to make it, but enough to tide you over. I wanted to explain the goddess thing quickly.  The ideas of the elements I gained through books that deal with wiccan and pagan practices, however, subtly I threw in a few star wars things too (anger leading to dark power: think Anakin in episode II with the death of his mother). Also I made up some things too. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and when this writer's block fully clears up I'll write some longer and better chapters.

~Kandimoon


	10. chapter nine

A/N: This chapter is written and dedicated to the remembrance of September 11. To those who have lost loved ones, our prayers are with you. America is a strong and powerful nation, we may have been shaken, but we will not be defeated.

~Kandimoon

Chapter Nine

"The Earth is in tune to all elements and all living creatures.  It keeps nature in balance and gives life or takes life away.  She nurtures and provides, she's wise and strong and motherly." Hermione read as she sat down in the nearly deserted Gryffindor Common room.  The only other person was a small blonde haired first year girl working on an assignment on the other side of the room.

            "My powers are wisdom, but can I also tune into Earth and its creatures?" She thought to herself.  "It would require a powerful spell and a great amount of energy to try, I would need Ginny's help to make sure nothing went wrong during the ritual." 

            "Hermione, you are reading way too much these days," a voice called from behind her; not expecting the noise she jumped slightly in her chair.  She turned to face her two best guy friends.

            "Are you coming to Hogsmeade with us this time?  You didn't go last trip, you could really use a Butterbeer." Harry stated.

            "You know what, I think I will.  Just let me get my cloak, I'll be back down in a minute." Hermione told her friends as she got up to leave the room.

            "She's acting really unusual lately." Ron announced as soon as she was out of hearing range.

            "I know what you mean.  Ginny's been acting odd too.  It almost seems as if they're keeping something from us, but Hermione never keeps anything from us, not since fourth year and that surprise with Victor Krumm." Harrry replied.

            "Do you think it could be…"

            "Are you ready to go?" Hermione cut Ron off in mid sentence, both boys nodded in agreement and the trio headed out of the portrait and to the carriages with the other students.

            Ginny watched the three leave Hogwarts from her window up in Gryffindor Tower.  Wishing forlornly that she could join them, she turned back to her opened book and continued her reading.

            "Fire has the ability to cause great destruction, or to save lives.  Given to the mortals by the Goddess Fire herself, humans have used it for cooking, for warmth, and to destroy.  Controlling the power of Fire takes great mental concentration and dedication." Ginny read from the book she found in the restricted section earlier that day.

            'If I can control my power, then I will be tempted to use it for evil.' She thought to herself. 

            Four candles burned in a circle around her, each marked by a specific element and placed at its rightful spot.  Holding her staff in her right hand, she turned towards the southern candle marked with the symbol for fire.  She tightened her grasp on the staff and closed her eyes in deep concentration.

            "Goddess of Fire, powerful flame of light, by my will and my desire, this candle now I light tonight." She chanted lowly and threw her hand and staff out towards the candle.  A small spark but nothing more was her saddened result.

            She closed her eyes again and reached deep within herself, "Goddess of Fire, powerful flame of light, by my will and my desire, this candle now I light tonight." She chanted again, this time without her staff, she threw her hands towards the red candle.  It sparked once then burst into a brilliant flame.  

            "The power comes from inside you, not from objects, they only direct your magic when needed." A voice replied from the shadowy window.  Seconds later the dragon from before walked into small patch of sunlight that peeked through the drawn curtains. 

            "How will I know when to use the staff and when to use my hands?" She asked the small dragon.

            "You will know, you will feel it, in time.  You must work on your meditation and concentration, your mind will know when to use such techniques."

            "Why have you come?" Ginny asked in a slightly timid manner.

            "I have come to warn you, and to help you.  The Goddess Fire sends you a message, young flame.  To Water, Fire is easily drawn, but to Fire, Water is forcefully sent."

            "I do not understand what the message is saying."

            "You will in time, young flame, but for now I have helpful advice.  To gain knowledge of your powers look only to the power of your inner voice."

            "You mean to go into a deep meditation?  Is that not dangerous, I'm still learning."

            "She will protect you.  Always." 

            The dark dragon left seconds later, just leaping out of the open window and taking flight.  'Odd, though' Ginny thought to herself, 'No one else seems to notice him.'

            She turned back towards the three unlit candles and repeated the chant from before.  After her circle was burning brightly, she knelt as if in prayer and closed her eyes tight.  Her body slowly felt like it was floating, possibly on a river of clouds, all billowy and soft and relaxing.  She felt as if she were in a trance of some sort, possibly a coma, for her physical body seemed so far away from her.  Suddenly an image formed, she was standing by her cliffs again, wearing her traditional robes and cloak. 

            "You are fearful, daughter." A voice called from behind her.  Ginny turned around quickly and looked at the beautiful woman in front of her.  Red hair flowed down her back like a waterfall, smokey eyes focused intently on her, a dress of crushed red velvet clung to her thin body in a Medieval style cut, red cloak perched high on her shoulders.

            "Am I dreaming?" Ginny asked the woman timidly.

            "No daughter, you are not dreaming.  You are awake but not awake, dreaming is often unsteady and unstable, you will remember everything when you leave this place."

            "Why am I always drawn here?  My cliffs, are they important?"

            "So many questions my child.  You are drawn here because it is your elemental place.  Let me explain, Earth is drawn to the beauty of the forests, the freedom and protectiveness of them.  Air to open fields, where she can fly swift and free.  Water is drawn to the ocean below, which is why you have your cliffs.  They were once my favorite place to go to, but for you it's an inner need.  Your cliffs border the ocean, and the forest, you are standing in the middle of waging battle, Water is drawn to you, so the waves will crash high, the forests will call out your name to join them, the fields beyond the forest will blow and whisper your name.  Your decisions will not be easy to make, daughter."

            "I know, but I need to know how I can help, what other powers I have."

            "First and foremost daughter, you control the flame, the very heat and power of it.  You can start it and you can take it away, you do not need such chants or magic tricks, just reach deep within yourself and with time you will accomplish it.  Your mind and concentration are your most powerful aspects within you, because of such depth, your mind can expand to others, can listen and hear."

            "You mean I'm a telepath?" Ginny asked amazed.

            "You can pick up traces of thoughts and fragments of images, however, though they can communicate with you through mind, they cannot communicate with each other.  You are the one, your mind, they can respond in thought but they can only respond to you."

            "Your words confuse me.  Do you mean that I can talk to them, and they can answer back to me, but people can't talk to each other, just me?"

            "Yes child, that is exactly what I mean.  Now that you have learned your talents, refine them, tune them, practice and cherish them.  If ever you need me, just come here, I will find you."

            "Thank you, for everything."

            "You are much welcomed my child, my beautiful daughter." 

            Ginny awakened from her trance feeling very much alive and excited.  She felt as if she had just won first place in a race and was pumped full of adrenaline.  Thinking back to her 'dream', Ginny took the woman's advice and started practicing her techniques, expanding her mind towards others, refining her power of flame.

            "Thank you again, Fire Goddess."

            "The Goddess has spoken with her." The voice told their companion.

            "She knows her powers." The companion replied.

            "And you?  Do you know yours?" The first voice asked sneeringly.

            "I have always known my power, fool.  It was taught to me since I was a child." The second angrily replied.

            "And what good will they do you now?  He doesn't want your power you know."

            "I know what he wants, what about yours?"

            "What about me?"

            "Your power you fool."

            "I know my talents."

            "And will you use them?"

            "I will get my revenge, with or without them."

            "Will you join?"

            "I would never follow such filth."

            "Then you'll die, just like the rest of us."

            "I do not care about anyone else but myself, and it will stay that way." The first voice replied with biting hate.  He stalked off in anger, golden cloak billowing around him.

            "You will join, Air, it is in your genes." Water replied aloud to himself as he turned to walk back to his dormitory.

A/N: Well? Like or Hate? I kinda rushed this chapter cause I have loads of work to do, so if there's any mistakes, I'm sorry. Can't wait to read all the great reviews I hope to get! (hint hint)


	11. chapter ten

~I am sooooo sorry it took so long to write this chapter, but my life has been so hectic with school and activities, I hope you like this new segment and now that I found my must again I'm hoping to write more often again. Thank you all for your patience!

~Kandimoon

Chapter Ten

         Halloween was always one of Ginny's favorite holidays at Hogwarts.  The teachers always went through so much trouble to get the decorations looking just right.  With floating pumpkins, flying bats, enchanted tricks here and there, with enough treats to feed an army of children worldwide.  This year, however, Dumbledore planned for a great costume ball.  His initial intentions were so that the children would stay inside and not be tempted to lurk out into the dark confines that could, even with Hogwarts tight security, allow for any of Voldemort's henchmen to attack.  The children viewed the ball as a special treat for everyone doing so well in their first early weeks of classes.

         "How innocent they all look down there, planning what costumes they're going to buy in Hogsmeade next week." Professor McGonagall whispered to Dumbledore after he made his announcement about the ball taking place two weeks from this Friday, on Halloween.

         "Yes, and no.  They are aware of the battles going on, even if they cannot see it.  They know the horror, the terror that is happening but they know they cannot do much about it.  In times like these, there is no such thing as innocence, they know what is to come, but they are all intelligent wizards, I have much faith in their abilities to succeed and be great, yes, even the Slytherins." Dumbledore replied after seeing the sneer come across McGonagall's face at the mention of Slytherins.

         "They don't look very worried to me." Sneered the ever melancholy, Severus Snape.

         "That is because they hide their concerns within themselves.  We offer them a place of protection, and they accept this and are grateful, they worry about their future, but they mask it.  They know what is to come, but they know better to enjoy what they have now."

         "Most won't come back after Christmas."  Snape explained, masking his concern.

         "May the Goddesses protect them then." McGonagall whispered replied.

         Down at the Gryffindor Table news of the costume ball was the only topic of conversation throughout the entire dinner. 

         "We should go as the Goddesses, Hermione." Ginny suggested as she took a bit of turkey smothered in light gravy.

"It would be too suspicious.  We do not know who our allies and enemies are yet, Draco knows our power which means all of Voldemort's followers do too.  To openly show it and prove it would endanger us too much.  Besides, I was thinking of being a little more creative with my costume, I have a great idea for yours too." Hermione replied with a smile so she wouldn't feel bad about denying Ginny's original costume idea.

"Let me know later tonight, I'll stop down and we can plan everything.  There's another Hogesmeade trip this weekend we can pick up our outfits and accessories then." Ginny added with a toothy smile and a sparkling eye.  The prospect of dressing up and forgetting recent troubles and tribulations lifted her spirits for the first time in a long time.

         "Well I don't know about you girls, but I'm going to be a knight." Ron boasted.

         "Ron, get over that chess match, that was so first year." Hermione replied as the group, except Ron, burst out into laughter.

         "Well I'm going as Dreud Drachenfire." Harry announced.  Drachenfire was Harry's new favorite Professional Quidditch Seeker from the German team.

         "Boys are so predictable." Ginny commented in a sigh then went back to finish her slice of apple pie while the rest of the group continued to talk about the Hogesmeade trip and the Costume Ball.

         From the table over, Draco sneered as he watched the "Dream Team" smile and laugh over food and conversation.

         "They think they're so great, don't they." A haughtily annoying voice commented from beside Draco.  He turned his head slightly without breaking his stare to the person beside him.

         "They'll get what's coming to them, Pansy." Draco replied with an evil smile.  

         _'I know you can hear me.' _Draco thought in his mind.  At the table over, Ginny's panicked eyes looked up and bored straight into Draco's.

         _'How did you know?' _She thought back to him.

         "She looks afraid of you, Draco." Pansy lazily commented with a sneer.

         "Yes, she does, and she is.  I have a mission Pansy, you'll do well to leave me to it and not get in the way."

         "Yes, I know your plight, for I was there when our Lord gave it to you.  Remember, no attachments, wouldn't want things to get messy, sweetheart." Looking over at Ginny one last time, Pansy smiled evilly as she kissed Draco on the cheek then walked out of the dinning hall with a few other Slytherins.  Draco smiled inwardly as Ginny's eyes flamed smoke around the chocolate brown.  

         _'Your jealously makes you angry, you're already turning, Virginia.'_

_         'I'm not jealous and I'll never side with you, ever!' _She screamed in her mind to him as she walked out of the Great Hall.  From across the Hall a pair of amber eyes watched the silent play-by-play.  He waited patiently for a few seconds till he noticed Hermione get up and leave to follow her friend, and then silently made his exit as well.  He caught up with her as she was turning the corner to go towards Gryffindor Tower.

         Hermione tried desperately to catch up with her friend but Ginny's mood was so sour she ran away before Hermione could tell which direction she went in.  Glancing casually in a few open, but empty rooms, she walked into the Transfiguration Room hoping that maybe she could run into Professor McGonagall and talk to her about an upcoming assignment.  Seeing the place deserted, she turned around and nearly collided into a tall dark figure.

         "Looking for someone?" Gavin asked as his amber eyes bore holes through Hermione's cinnamon colored ones.

         "Not you." She tartly replied and heading towards the door.  As she neared it, suddenly the door slammed shut by some invisible force.  Frightened, just slightly she turned back to face Gavin.

         "I can almost see the thousands of questions running through your head, go on, ask them, maybe I'll even answer a few." 

         It was true, Hermione's head was beginning to throb with all the questions and comments she wanted to say.  However the only question her mouth could get out was, "How?"

         "How what?  How did I do that little trick?  How long have I've known how to do it?  Well Hermione, let me explain a little to you.  I've known my powers for a very long time.  I've know what and who I was since birth and have devoted my life to knowing more, being the best and being as powerful as I could."

         "Is that all you care about?  Gaining Power?  So it doesn't affect you how many lives are dying day and night, how many innocent people are being killed for something they have no control over?" Hermione shouted at him.

         "I care about me, and only me, Earth.  You call everyone out there innocent, but you are innocent as well.  I've seen death, destruction, I've witnessed Voldemorts powers firsthand and I know what is going on.  But I defend myself and only myself, and all I want from this power that I was born with is to revenge upon my mother's killer.  After that I help and defend no one." 

         Standing there, tall, dark haired and proud, half-hiding in the shadows of the room, Hermione thought of him as a dark warrior for justice. 

         "Revenge will lead you over to their side.  How can you want to kill someone evil and then become evil yourself, what does that prove?" Hermione responded empathically.  She didn't show it in her face, or her stance, but she could almost feel the loneliness and bitterness within him, could feel it like a whiplash across her face, and it pained.  It pained her to see someone hurting so much and not be able to do anything about it.

         "After my mission is complete, I will leave, evil or good I will leave, you will gain no help from me." He replied narrowing his eyes that now shone like burnt gold.

         "Then we all die." Hermione responded quietly and walked out of the door.  A single tear fell from her pale face as she headed towards the front door of the castle.  She needed release, needed to be outdoors in her element, she did not need her cloak for in truth she could not feel much of the cooling October winds that have come down from the north, she could feel nothing.

         He followed her as far as the door and stopped when he saw her going towards the Forbidden Forest.  He knew she would be safe there, for in truth if anyone else stepped in there they would be in danger, but the forest protected the daughter Earth, and so did the creatures.

         "She's in pain." A quiet voice spoke from behind him.

         "I know it, I do not care for emotions." He replied.

         "She's lost and confused, why won't you help?" Ginny asked stepping into the candlelight.

         "It's not my destiny."

         "WE make our destiny, Air."

         "No, Fire, no we don't."

         As he walked away, billowing golden cloak floating with his tall figure, Ginny thought to herself, then closed the front door.

         _'The pain from your past, your anger and rage, will eat at you slowly, Air, it will consume you, I know this, for I feel it too.' _She knew he could hear her, for she sent the message in the direction he left.  Just like she also knew she would get no reply back from him.

         As Ginny ascended the stairwell to head back towards Gryffindor Tower, two figures emerged from the shadows where they were hiding. 

         "How long have you known, Albus?" Minerva asked, knowing the wise older wizard had some idea of what was going on.

         "I felt it the moment Earth and Water came to this school as first years.  Then as Miss Weasley arrived I could feel something in her too.  Air, I must admit, has given me a shock." Dumbledore replied to his companion.

         "There is a story deep inside him screaming to get out.  Do you think he will help?"

         "It is not my place to say, Professor."

         "And Malfoy?"

         "Mr. Malfoy's fate was decided long ago, it is up to him if he is to change it or not." Though Dumbledore smiled reassuringly to his long time friend, a dark uncertainty bubbled deep within him.  He always prided himself with optimism and assurance, but for once in his life he was worried that something might happen that could change the course of the war in favor of Lord Voldemort.

         "I need help, I need a sign, please help me Mother!" Hermione shouted aloud in the middle of the dense forest.  She knelt in a clearing at the heart of the forest, surrounding by rocks and trees and creatures of all kinds. 

         'Do not let your troubles upset you.  The Earth is all around you, she begs for you to release some of your pain into her.' A voice spoke from behind her.  Slowly she turned around and faced the beautiful white unicorn.

         "I can understand you?" She asked timidly.

         'It is your gift, given to you by your mother, the Goddess Earth, for she gave life and shelter to animals and mortals alike.'

         "I don't understand, I'm so confused, nothing is going as it should!" Hermione complained as rivers of tears poured down her face.  

         'She begs you to talk to her, only she can answer your questions.' The unicorn responded.

         "How can I talk to her?"

         'Close your eyes and release your spirit.'

         "Thank you…"

         'Windswept, that is what I am called anyway.  Good journey to you.'

         Hermione closed her eyes and let go of everything around her.  Her tense shoulders eased as she felt her worries fly away from her muscles and bones.  Opening her eyes for just a moment she looked around and was jolted by the change of scenery.  Instead of the darkness of the Forbidden Forest, she was surrounded by light and magic in a place unknown to her.

         "Where am I?" She asked aloud.

         "This was once a place of fantasy and light, a haven of mine long ago before evil crept its way into the dark confines of these woods.  You have not gone anywhere, daughter, this is the same wood you escaped to seek comfort in.  Magic still touches each branch and comforts those whose souls are weary, but it is not a place for anyone.  The forest welcomes you because you are my flesh, you are my blood, you hold my power and you hold my life.  You, Hermione, are immortal within these trees."

         "I am immortal?" She asked the dark figure before her.  Suddenly the figure stepped into the lighted clearing and Hermione was taken back by the ethereal beauty of the Goddess Earth.  Clad in a pale satin green medieval dress with a cloak of dark green around her pale shoulders, she stood tall and proud as her green eyes glittered specks of browns and yellows and blues, with her riot of dark brown hair falling delicately to her waist.

         "The Earth is ever dying and ever living.  You will pass through the mortal realm as your ancestors have, and then you will come here, to these lands, this dimension holds no time, has no beginning or end, and years will pass and you will stay here and be happy, until the Earth calls you back."

         "I don't understand, am I to be reincarnated after I die?" 

         "You are unique from the others, you exist in a cycle that is older than time.  I did not follow my sister's footsteps, for they send their seeds of powers to unsuspecting mothers, I however, sent my spirit, myself, and that is you.  You have lived many lifetimes, born in times when the Earth needed you the most, died when things became better.  You have seen history and made history, but you are not given the power to remember any of it.  You know you have power and you know what is right from wrong.  You are so very strong, my daughter, my heart, you have so much goodness inside you."

         "But how can I be so great, when I feel so lost and hopeless?"

         "You have strength inside you, a power not awakened yet.  Practice, you now know your other strengths, use your powers of Earth, your powers of wisdom and from the forest and animals around you, use that to increase your strength and to find your inner peace.  Only then will you triumph over the darkness."

         "If I have to, can I do it alone?"

         "Yes, you have the power to do it alone, but to bring down the Dark Lord without the others would destroy your mortal and immortal life, you would cease to exist and our lineage would die forever."

         "But I can do it, right?"

         "Yes, daughter, you have the power to destroy the Earth itself, but beware, that with that power comes sacrifices."

         "Yes, I understand, thank you Mother, Goddess Earth."

         Upon his throne the Dark Lord Voldemort grinned with happiness.  His trusted friend and advisor, Malfoy the elder, turned to him questioningly.

         "What has you smiling so, master?"

         "Earth has been visited, she knows her powers."

         "And that makes you happy?"

         "She knows she could destroy us all, but she won't, she can't do it."

         "Why do you not think she'll try?"

         "It would mean to give up her life and the life of the others, she cherishes Fire too much."

         "And Fire?"

         "She was created to destroy, I will have her, and she will be Earth's destruction."


	12. chapter eleven

Thank you for all your great reviews, and for not being (too) angry that it took me so long to get a new chapter up. My mind's been non-creative the last year cause of my demand of credits for college, but this semester I took it easy so I'm hoping to try and get as much up as I can before anymore craziness sets in. Thank you again, and enjoy the next chapter!

~Kandimoon

Chapter Eleven

         Classes ended early on the 31st in anticipation and preparation of the Halloween Feast and Costume Ball that was to take place that night.  Girls giggled gleefully to each other in excitement for dressing up, the boys were just excited about classes ending an hour early for the day.  Nerves were high as the guys shyly asked the girls to be their dates for the Ball.  Hearts fluttered and hearts sank as yes's and no's were thrown back left and right.

         "So who are you two taking to the Ball tonight?" Hermione asked her two best male friends as they sat in the Common Room waiting to get ready for the night. 

         "I'm taking Narnya Elvenwood." Harry replied with a slight blush to his pale cheeks.

         "She's a fifth year Hufflepuff right?  Long black hair, gray eyes, slight overbite?" Hermione asked.  Harry nodded yes, but the blush still didn't leave his cheeks.  Hermione could tell he had a small crush on her for the last few weeks, she was happy that the feeling was mutual for both parties. 

         "I'm taking Lavender." Ron announced somewhat melancholy, he didn't sound too overly thrilled at his choice in date tonight. 

         "Who are you and Ginny going with tonight?" He asked back to his friend.

         "We're going stag.  Ginny wants to dance with everyone, so we figured we would walk each other down and remain officially dateless for the night, more fun that way." Hermione replied with a wink.  She bid her friends goodbye as she left the tower to go to her private room to get ready.

         "You still care about her." Harry mentioned to his best friend as he watched him follow Hermione's exit.

         "Yes, but she's not who she used to be anymore, Harry.  She's different, secretive, hiding something from us.  I tried so long to get her to notice, but maybe it just wasn't meant to be anymore, once I thought it was, but now I'm not so sure."

         Harry nodded and looked over at the exit that Hermione stepped out of not five minutes before.  'Ron is right,' he thought to himself, 'Hermione is not the same girl they knew long ago, there was something more to her now…'  He would get his answers soon enough, she was too important to him to lose now.

         "Hermione, where's my white sandals?" Ginny asked as she searched around Hermione's room desperately.

         "Left side of the bed, did you see my tiara?" 

         "Vanity table."

         "Thanks."

         "So who are you secretly hoping to dance with tonight?" Ginny questioned as she sat down on Hermione's big comfortable queen bed to put her white lace up sandals on.

         "There's that new 6th year Ravenclaw, Todd Brackley, he's really smart and pretty cute, maybe I'll ask him for a dance."

         "Pretty cute?  With those dimples?  He's downright adorable.  But you'll have to get in line, rumor is there's a couple of girls out for his heart recently."

         "All you asked was who I wanted to dance with, not date." Hermione sighed dramatically.

         "And what about you, Virginia Weasley, who have you had your eye on for tonight?" She asked slyly.

         "I am going to dance with every available guy in the room until my feet fall off." Ginny shouted and flung her small arms in the air wildly.  Hermione looked over and laughed at the ridiculous site her best friend made.

         "I can't wait to see that."

         Hermione and Ginny promised to meet the guys and their dates at the dining hall because they knew they would be a bit longer and didn't want to keep them waiting.  As the two girls walked in they glanced around at the many different costumes each student portrayed.  There were ghosts and goblins, princesses and knights, historical and fictional characters alike, some they recognized, others were hidden behind masks and charms.  At the head table they could see the Headmaster dressed as the famous age-old Merlin, with McGonagall as Nimue.  Professor Sprout was dressed as a giant pumpkin, while Professor Sinistra was decorated as a gypsy dancer.  Professor Snape, who rarely likes to make appearances dressed in anything but black billowing robes, was elegantly styled as a vampire with a crisp black suit and a cape made of black trimmed a crimson red.

         Harry and Ron caught the attention of the two girls and bid them to join them at the table they've reserved.  Ron, who could barely breathe when he saw Hermione enter the great doors to the hall, glanced over at his date Lavender who was scowling at the girls.  He couldn't blame her, for his sister and Hermione made a very stunning pair, he narrowed his eyes as male glances passed their way from every area of the Great Hall.

         Hermione, who led the pair, was dressed as Shakespeare's famed Titania from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.  With robes made of many different shades of green, clung tightly in some areas but billowed its sheer cloths in others.  Her hair was a riot of curls half piled on top of her head with a tiara wreath of leaves around as a crown.  Her make-up was light but shimmering, to give her an ethereal glow, and her feet adorned simple white slippers with her pentagram necklace hanging above her breasts, half concealed.

         From across the room a figure hid half in shadow.  He sneered as the two girls made their entrance.  He couldn't deny that Granger looked good, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone, but what he really was taken away with was the one beside her.  Weasley took his breath away from the moment he noticed the red hair.  She was dressed in a medieval gown of pure white trimmed with a gold belt and designs around the sleeves and neck.  Her red was charmed to grow longer so it now reached her lower back and was curled just a bit to give it texture.  Her face was mostly bare of make up except around her eyes and some color to her normally pale cheeks.  He kept sneering to get the vision of her out of his head, he had a mission to accomplish, it would do no help to get emotional now.

         Small tables littered the Great Hall as the students chattered and ate all their delicious Halloween treats.  After dinner was over the tables were cleared magically by Dumbledore and a small band came out and started to play music.  Dumbledore and McGonagall led of the dance as students filed in around and joined in the fun.

         "I expected you to dress as Athena, but the Queen of the Fairies will suffice I suppose." A voice said from behind Hermione as she watched the happy couples dancing around the room.

         "You look troubled." The voice continued.  She didn't have to turn around to know who it was, for in truth she knew his voice by heart now.

         "This dance was created to keep the students thinking on other things besides the war out there.  They laugh and they dance, they're so innocent.  I wish I could be like that sometimes."

         "You were meant for more important things."

         "I could end it all right now."

         "I know." The voice whispered in reply.

         "I could do it, if I wanted."

         "But you won't."  The voice replied softly, she could feel his breath near her neck and shoulder.  She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate.

         "It's not the way, They wouldn't have wanted it that way, not if there's still hope."

         "Do you think there's still hope," he was closing in behind her, she could feel the heat of his body on her skin.

         "I have to."

         "Why?"

         "Because it's the only thing keeping me alive right now, I have to believe there's hope or everything I've ever strived to be will wither and die, I can't let that happen.  Why do you care?"  She turned to face him, barely inches apart they stared each other down, amber versus cinnamon.

         "What decisions you make affect us all, I'm curious."  His face was turned slightly,  Hermione's insides leapt back and forth, unsure what to do and what to say.

         "If you'd only help, Gavin."

         "NO!  I will not help you, why can't you understand that foolish girl." Gavin sneered and turned away.  Hermione watched the anger fill his face and slapped him across the cheek.  After the shock of hitting him wore off, she covered her mouth with her one hand as tears threatened to fall down her sparkled cheeks.

         "Fine, be selfish, if you won't help than I'll do it alone, no matter the consequence." She finished then ran out the back door and outside to get some air.

         "May I have this dance fair maiden?"

         "What exactly are you dressed as Malfoy?" Ginny asked the elegant, but plainly, dressed boy in front of her.

         "Prince Charming, now a dance?" Ginny shrugged and took his offered hand.  'What could a simple dance hurt anyway?'  She thought.

         "I must give you some credit, Malfoy, you're a good dancer."

         "A compliment from a Weasley?  Well I guess all those lessons paid off then."

         "Get away from my sister you creep!" Ron shouted as he stalked over to the couple, Harry in tow with an equally pissed face.

         "She accepted the dance willingly Weasel.  Tell me, how did you ever afford such a tasteful costume." Draco remarked sarcastically.  Ron looked down as his somewhat rusted Knights outfit then glared back at the boy before him.

         "Better worn but believable then expensive and dull, Malfoy." Ron retorted at the lack of creativity of Draco's plain costume.

         "Take a good look while you can Weasel, you'll never wear such clothes if you sold your soul for them." 

         Ron, beyond pissed, grabbed his wand and pointed it right at Draco's neck.  Draco, however, was not afraid for in truth he could do much more damage by not lifting a finger if he wanted.

         "Stop it both of you!" Ginny shouted, now fed up with the threats and arguments forming.  Others were beginning to stop and watch the small group.

         "Ron, I accepted the dance offer, let it go.  It's only a dance after all, go back and enjoy the dance.  Malfoy, be quiet for once in your life." Ginny shouted and grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him outside to the patio.

         "I don't like you causing a scene, Malfoy."

         "Such a vibrant temper, Fire."

         "Don't start, not tonight, please just don't start." She could already feel the headache forming at her temples.

         "You could be a Queen, in everything but title, I could give you anything you want."

         His voice was intoxicating and his blue-gray eyes sparkled in the moonlight, he looked magical, ethereal, and deadly as sin.  She wanted to believe him, she wanted to give up the fighting and just run away, she was being torn in half and it was hurting her every minute.

         "I cannot accept that.  I believe in a better, more peaceful world, I will fight to protect it with my friends."

         "Potter stands no chance, and neither do the two of you, for Air will not surrender to your cause."

         "And will he to yours?"

         "It is in his blood."

         "I don't understand." Ginny asked confused.

         "One day you will." He replied and looked up from the girl before him and saw a dark shadow move back from the balcony above them.  He sensed they were being watched, and he knew who it was too.

         "Follow me, join us, Fire.  You want the power, it seduces you every minute."  She couldn't deny that, he was right, it did seduce her, in every fiber of her being too.  She looked up into Draco's pale eyes and pictured herself in elegant robes sitting upon a throne of power, with him by her side and the Dark Lord in a dead pile before their feet.

         "We could have it all." He closed in towards her and whispered into her cheek.  She closed her eyes and pictured it all…it was all too easy…

         "Ginny!  Leave her alone Malfoy." Hermione shouted as she ran up to grab her friend's arm. 

         "We're going back to my room, there's something I have to tell you." She finished in a hurry and started running back towards the front doors.  After pushing the dazzled Ginny through the door first she looked back and glared threateningly at Draco, still standing under the balcony in the moonlight.

         "Stay away from her."

         "I can't, she's so close."

         "You'll never have her!" And with that Hermione slammed the door behind her.

         "Such a tempting creature." Draco thought aloud.

         "Which one?" A dark voice said from behind him.

         "Granger's more tempting than I gave her credit for." He smiled sardonically.

         "Stay away from her or I'll kill you myself." The voice growled back.

         "Getting attached are we?" 

         "Stay away from her Water, or die." The voice threatened again and turned away into the night, golden cape billowing out around him, dark hair glistening in the pale light.

         "We have his weakness." Draco commented as he looked up to the balcony.  The dark figure above looked down and grinned.

         "You know what to do." The eerily soft voice replied before he too left, crimson and black cloak covering his tall frame, equally black hair whipping around his pale thin face.


	13. chapter twelve

A/N: I'm sorry if you guys are a bit confused about the story so far, but it's meant to be that way.  It will all come together in later chapters.  I know the chapters seem slow, but I don't want to rush everything at once, I want to let time pass, to have Draco and Ginny get together without just having them suddenly realize that they were meant for each other, cause that's too unrealistic. But I am going to throw some more clues and stuff in.  In this chapter you are briefly introduced to Gavin's past, in later chapters he will specify a bit more, but this will be about how he came to Hogwarts and why he's out for revenge.  I hope you enjoy. And sorry for the delay!

~Kandimoon

Chapter Twelve

         The night crept further and further as Gavin lay awake in his dorm the night of the Halloween Ball.  His faithful friend and familiar, his golden hawk Hermes, resting peacefully in his perch beside his four-poster bed.  

         "Damn that Malfoy prick.  He suspects something." Gavin spoke to his trusting animal.  Hermes looked at him wearily, as if wanting to comment but not having the ability to.  Instead he ruffled his feathers with his sharp beak and then glanced back to his master, as if urging him to continue.

         "He thinks something's up with that Granger girl.  I don't even know what is wrong and yet now he thinks he has leverage over me.  The girl interests me: her mind and her power, nothing more, it can never be anything more.  I know my mission and after it is completed I will leave, I can't let her or myself become to emotionally attached, nothing will come of it but pain in the end."

         He wished things could be different, but he knew too much of life to belief in foolish dreams.  Life had taught him that all good things come to an end, and that life could only promise pain.  He lived a hard life; he was bred to for revenge, for that is how his cousin raised him.  He witnessed the evilness, he witnessed death, and he knew he would have to join in the killing in the future; it was his destiny. 

         Gavin closed the curtains around his bed to warn his roommates that he was not to be disturbed for the night.  He closed his eyes and succumbed to the painful memories of his past, for that was all he could dream about these days.  He was young, so young when the pain first came, but his cousin filled in what she knew of his mother's story and kept his memories vivid and alive, so as not to forget his mission in the future.

         _Skye Thomas was a 6th year Ravenclaw when the infamous Marauders were in their 7th year attendance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During that year Lord Voldemort rose into power and was gathering followers from every house, though most of them came from Slytherin House.  She was to have rumored to have been dating someone from 7th year Slytherin, but no one could tell him the man's name._

_         She left school mid-year of her own 7th year while pregnant with him._

_         Gavin never knew the true story of his father, no one could tell him if it was the man she was rumored to have been dating or if she had a lover after he left, or if it was something else…all he knew was that his father was out of the picture and his mother flew from England to escape someone, or something…_

_         He didn't remember much of her; he knew she had blonde hair and amber colored eyes the same shade as his own.  His dark hair, however, and lean build was supposedly his fathers since his mother was rather short and curvy.  She always smelled of vanilla and each night as she tucked him to sleep she would sing a lullabye, something sad and mournful, but very beautiful, she had a very beautiful voice that still haunted him every night._

         _She still used magic when the need arose, though she was still an underage witch, which was why she had to conceal herself with charms each day and move locations every few weeks.  Though in truth the States were fairly safe to hide because of the youthfulness of the American wizardry.  The only school, located in Salem no less, was only about 300 years old compared to the 1000 year old Hogwarts.  Nevertheless no place on Earth was truly safe and eventually Voldemorts Death Eaters found them in the dead of night…_

_         She still had her charms on her, her blonde hair now a warm brown and eyes charmed a dull hazel so as to fit in with everyone else around them.  But they came and they found them anyway…_

_         He remembered the pride in her stance, though her eyes were filled with fear deep down; sometimes he swore he could read her very soul, maybe it was just the mother/son bond, maybe it was the power of the Goddesses, maybe he was just good at reading emotions…_

_         She stood proud, her small frame placed protectively before her son, whom she placed strong protection wards around so they couldn't harm him.  She knew they wouldn't harm him, they knew what he was, who he was, that was why they were there anyway…_

_         Two of them, only two, dressed in black cloaks and hideous silver masks.  She didn't back down, it was as if she knew her destiny was to die, she barely even tried to protect herself, like she didn't even care._

_         He watched them curse and hex her, demanding her to hand over him, but she was smart in placing an invisibility spell over Gavin and she knew they couldn't see him, even if he was only behind her.  She may have been a drop-out, but she was still a very intelligent witch for her age._

_         "Where is the boy!" The one with blonde hair shouted rather loudly._

_         "I don't have a son, I don't know who you are but you better leave before I call the cops."  She faked innocence, like she was a common Muggle out for a night stroll._

_         "Liar!" He threw a strong curse and he was forced to watch his mother squirm painfully to the ground, but she didn't scream, or cry, she just collapsed._

_         "Finish her and meet me back at the base." The blonde one shouted to his dark haired companion._

_         "Avada Kedavra."  He watched in horror as his mother took her last breath._

_         He didn't remember how he was rescued.  He was still very young, but he remembered his mother's cousin coming by hours later and picking him up, by then the invisibility charm wore off.  The lady's name was Aryanna, she was a witch in her early thirties.  She was nearby and heard of the attack, immediately she claimed him as her own and as he grew up she kept his memories of that night alive, using a charm to extract them from his mind so she could see and understand what happened.  She taught him every curse and hex alive, and after he mastered those she taught him how the Muggle's use self-defense without magic. _

_         He was four when she found out the truth of his heritage.  She found her cousin's diary in the mess of stuff she left behind and read over it.  With two years of intense study she found out about the power of the four goddesses and recognized her cousin's child to be the descendant of the Goddess Air.  She fine tuned his powers once he was old enough to understand and comprehend them, and when he left to attend the Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was years ahead of everyone in his class._

_         She died the day Voldemort regained full power._

_         He was away at school, now entering his fifth year, when he heard the news.  Her body was found by two Muggles, they claimed she died of a heart attack, but he knew better.  Avada Kedavra stops your heartbeat once the green light touches skin; she was killed by Death Eaters, they finally tracked him down again._

_         Because of his advancement in years he could afford to take the next two years off to hide, when he emerged right before what would become his 7th year, he decided to go to England and enroll in Hogwarts, he needed to fill in the gaps of his mother's past and in so find out the truth of her death.  Aryanna bred him for revenge; he would honor her intentions._

_         He would have to kill._

         Gavin woke up drenched in sweat; the dreams were always the same.  The sound of his mother's voice singing him to sleep haunted him, the look in her eyes as he watched her body collapse, the two dark figures walking away disappointed…he remembered everything…

         Revenge would be his in time.

         She could feel her son becoming more like his father.

         Narcissa walked towards the cliffs by the shores of her husband's mansion.  In truth she could not claim anything as hers in that house.  She was nothing, and he made her into something, for that she should have been grateful. 

         'And doesn't he remind her everyday about just that?' She thought bitterly to herself.

         "I can no longer protect him." She called to the ocean's calming waters.  She may not have been able to use the power of the Goddess Water, but she could still feel the power within her, she still felt in tune to her.

         "All is not yet lost daughter." A whispering voice responded from the shores.  The head of a beautiful blue sea serpent emerged seconds later glance up at the troubled woman.

         "I can no longer protect him." Narcissa cried to the creature, wrapping her arms protectively around her waist as if to physically hold herself together.

         "He no longer needs your protection, he is watched by another now." The creature responded empathically.

         "He is his father's son, there is nothing else I can do for him."

         "Go inside and rest, daughter, you are weary.  Do not worry about Water, for She protects him, as does another."

         "Is there hope for him?  All is not lost is it?" she asked, not turning as she walked back towards the large house.

         "Daughter, there is always hope."

         For the first time in months Narcissa Malfoy truly smiled.

         She knew he was behind her, she could sense his thoughts long before she could smell the scent of his rich cologne.  She was beginning to get used to sensing when he was near, since lately he's been everywhere.

         "It's a quiet night, so dark yet so beautiful." Ginny whispered lightly as she felt his face along her shoulder, she shuddered slightly as she felt his cold lips kiss the skin between shoulder and neck.

         "The dark can be quite beautiful in it's own right." He replied huskily.

         "But not always bad, it can be good too.  The moon and stars shine to remind us in every dark there is a bit of light."

         "Reading Muggle quotes again have you?" He sneered slightly, not loosing the smirk she was beginning to adore so dearly.

         "It's true though, there is always a light in the dark, even if you can't always see it at first."

         "You're an intriguing creature, Fire, so passionate."  He whispered in her ear as he turned her around to face him.  She glanced up into his silver blue eyes that were so captivating, she could physically feel herself falling…tonight would change everything.

         "I hate you Draco Malfoy."  He smirked evilly as he bent down to capture her lips with his own.

         She was drowning; he was ignited in flames.

         "So it begins." A quiet voice exclaimed from the shadows.  Green cape hung from her lithe form as she headed unnoticeably to Gryffindor Tower.

A/N: sorry it's not that long but I have four tests this week and I really wanted to post something, even if it's not too much. I'm really trying to work more with this story but it's college crunch time so my time is precious and few. Sorry.  Reviews welcomed and appreciated!!!! 

~Kandimoon


	14. chapter thirteen

A/N: okay so I'm procrastinating on my studying and writing another chapter, this time a bit longer than the last one. Just hope I still pass my exams otherwise I won't be able to post until may 15th (end of the semester)….I hate college. Thanks for all the great reviews though!

~Kandimoon

Chapter Thirteen

         Hermione awoke on a chilly November morning to find a lightly browned barn owl with a letter in her beak staring into her green-flecked cinnamon eyes.

         "Hello there." She exclaimed to the creature as it released its burden and flew out the small oval window.  Hermione looked at it for a few seconds, noticing her name in a very neat and detailed handwriting, recognizing it immediately as the Headmaster's. 

         _Dear Miss Granger,_

_         Your presence is requested in my office after breakfast this morning; the meeting will not take very long so as to not interrupt your first classes of the morning. The new password is 'peppermint sticks'._

_         Sincerely,_

_         Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

'Well that's odd,' Hermione thought to herself as she got up to start her morning rituals.  After a quick shower and a 20 minute struggle to tame her wild curly brown hair, the early arisen daughter of Earth set forth to the Great Hall for breakfast.

         "Morning Hermione." Harry called as she ran, literally, into him.

         "Oh, Hello Harry, you're up early." She exclaimed, feeling slightly guilty about not spending as much time as she used to around her best guy friend, aside from Ron that is.

         "I received an owl from Dumbledore asking to meet after breakfast so I figured I should head to breakfast early." He replied.

         "I got a letter this morning too, I wonder what it is he wants to speak to both of us about?" She asked as the duo entered the Great Hall and took their usual seats at the red and gold Gryffindor table.

         "I have no idea." Harry replied quizzically.  The pair talked about classes and how Gryffindor was fairing with Quidditch practices.

         "We have a really great team this year, I can't wait to beat the crap out of Slytherin this year.  The House Cup is practically ours." Harry shouted merrily.  He didn't have to worry about anyone really hearing him, the only other people in the Great Hall this early were a couple first year Ravenclaws and of course Dumbledore and McGonagall, the latter had a smile and a gleam in her eye at the sound of Harry's comment, no doubt she too was looking forward to winning the House Cup this year also.

         Dumbledore rose slightly from his chair, Professor McGonagall following suit, he turned towards the two seventh years and spoke.

         "If you two are finished with your meals, we can head back to my office for our meeting." He explained with his trademark twinkle in his pale blue eyes.

         The two, who had finished up their plates five minutes ago, nodded silently and rose from their chairs to follow the two professors.

         Dumbledore took a seat behind his large oak desk, as Professor McGonagall stood slightly off centered behind the older wizard.  Hermione nearly gasped in shock as a tall dark figure strode forward through the office doors and glanced around at the four other occupants of the room.  Professor Snape was always made a menacing entrance, Hermione thought to herself, why would today be any different.

         "Now that we're all here, we can officially start this meeting.  I'm sure both of you are wondering why I called you to my office at such an early hour of the day.  I needed to be certain that there would be no chance of anyone overhearing our conversation, for even the walls have ears sometimes when they are in tuned to listen."

         He paused briefly then moved his wise blue eyes back to the young pair of Gryffindors. 'Too young to be taking on these responsibilities, but there is simply no other choice at this time,' he thought darkly to himself.

         "Hermione, or would you rather be called Earth?"  Hermione gasped in shock, but then thought about it and knew that very little escapes the wise old eyes of the Headmaster.

         "We," the Headmaster glanced briefly at the other two professors, "know of your powers and the legends behind them.  We have called  you here, and only you, because should this information fall into the wrong hands, this last bit of hope could be lost."

         "But Headmaster, surely you could trust Ginny with this knowledge?"

         "I'm sure you have taken notice to Miss Weasley's…involvement…with young Malfoy." Snape replied with his trademark sneer.

         "Yes." Hermione replied meekly and then waited for Dumbledore to continue his speech.

         "Though Miss Weasley's intentions may be good, should she spill anything over to Mr. Malfoy, then our plan, and lives, would be in danger, much more than they are now.  I know you are both aware of Professor Snape being a spy, he has been my eyes and ears at each and every Death Eater gathering.  He has informed me that Voldemort," at the name Professor McGonagall twitched slightly, "is aware of the power of four and is using Draco as a pawn to lure Virginia to the dark path."

         "But sir, why does he want to take just Ginny?" Hermione asked, Harry's confused face just glanced back and forth between the old wizard and his best friend.

         "Because he wants to destroy you."

         Hermione sat back, face turning pale and cinnamon eyes growing large with shock.

         "As Earth, you possess a power far stronger than that of the other three, and therefore are the greatest, and really only, threat to Voldemort.  Without your power, Harry cannot defeat him, he knows of this and is using this to his advantage."

         "But if I'm the strongest, why doesn't he attack me personally, why use Ginny to destroy me if I have more power than her?"

         "Because Ginny is the only one that you cannot, or would not, kill.  Mr. Malfoy and you, rumor has it, do not get along, and therefore you would be less hesitant to destroy should the need arise."

         "And Gavin?"

         "Mr. Hawthorne will never turn to Voldemort, for he has sworn revenge on Voldemort's followers." At this Snape flinched slightly, remembering the conversation he had with the younger man the day he arrived.

         "Is Malfoy officially a Death Eater? Is that why he is working with Voldemort to lure Ginny away from us?"

         "Mr. Malfoy is but a pawn to Voldemort.  Voldemort knows Draco's power, but knows that it is not strong enough to destroy you, and ultimately the four powers.  Young Draco is not aware of this deceit, he thinks he will be rewarded greatly if he hands over Miss Weasley to him."

         "So what do you want me to do?  And why is Harry here as well?"

         "Mr. Potter's destiny is and forever was, to destroy the very creature that tried to destroy him.  However, he needs your power, and ultimately the power of four, to add him in the final attack.  I have called both of you here, first to discuss the power of four with him, as I can see he is still rather confused about the conversation so far, and second to devise an attack strategy to gain all four powers together and eliminate Voldemort."

         The Headmaster finally clued Harry in on the powers of the four Goddesses and who each carrier was and what their power included.  Upon hearing the news of Malfoy and Ginny, his lip curled in disgust and his eyes glared like green fire.  Hermione squeezed her friends hand to reassure him that everything was okay and that Ginny was not in danger.

         "Sir, I know this may sound rude, but isn't Professor Snape being here a liability to our cause?  If Voldemort were to suspect something and gave the Professor Veratiserum, he could spill all the secrets of our attack strategy." Harry announced, feeling the steely dark eyes of Snape on him from behind.

         Sensing Snape's temper rising, Dumbledore quickly explained his intentions so as not to madden his younger friend even more.

         "Professor Snape has devised a potion that will keep everything spoken here locked in his memory with absolutely no chance of Voldemort gaining access to it.  He is also here because he will be working on a potion, or rather poison, that will temporarily take away the Death Eaters powers for a short time, to give you two, or five, a better chance of getting rid of Voldemort without distraction."

         "How will the potion be administered to all the Death Eaters at one time, Headmaster?" Hermione asked the older wizard.

         "Surely you are aware of the 'gatherings' that take place between the followers.  Before dinner, if carefully administered, the potion will be slipped in the goblets of everyone there at the time.  That will buy enough time for precious Potter, to get rid of Voldemort." Snape spat out bitterly to the two students.  Though the two knew his attitude was mostly a façade due to the loyalty he was suppose to portray to the Dark Lord, he still made such bright news and discovery seem so…sour…

         "Do not think that you will be alone in this, children, for we will be there also helping you each step of the way.  We could never forgives ourselves if we let the lives of our students willingly become endangered just for the sake of a chance at defeating You-Know-Who." Professor McGonagall spoke up after being quiet for most of the meeting.  She glanced at the two with care; her prized student and the boy she watched grow up from the baby she first met him as.

         "What we need to accomplish now, is a plan to get Miss Weasley out of harm and, preferably, the gain Mr. Malfoy's loyalty for the Light." The Headmaster continued.

         "What about Gavin?" Hermione asked, trying to keep the concern from her voice as much as possible.  With a glare from her Potion professor she could tell she failed miserably.  Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled merrily with interest…and something else…something Hermione couldn't put a finger on.

         "I suspect Mr. Hawthorne is already on our side.  Even if he is not aware of it yet."

         The rest of the meeting, which lasted only another twenty minutes because of classes starting, was used to formulate ideas and possibilities for the upcoming battle.

         The pair walked back to Gryffindor Tower in relative silence, too busy thinking about the information they were given.

         'Ginny is supposed to destroy me?'

         'Hermione is an incarnation of a Goddess?  And so is Malfoy?' The latter made the dark haired, green-eyed wizard chuckle a bit.  

         "What's so funny?" Hermione asked as they neared the portrait of the Fat Lady.

         "Just imagining Malfoy being a Goddess." He replied with a smile.

         Hermione laughed along with him, "Yeah, I guess it is kinda funny if you think about it."

         "So what powers do you have as Earth?  I'm still confused a bit on what exactly is the difference between your witch powers and your 'goddess' powers." Harry asked.

         "Well, I haven't even told Ginny this, but I'm different than the others a little.  I am the reincarnation of the actual Earth Goddess herself, I have been born many times throughout history, usually during times of crises.  My strength's mostly center around wisdom and knowledge, I can also communicate with animals and other wildlife.  I have a tool, Ginny's is a staff with a ruby on it to signal her firepower, but mine is a necklace, on it rests a pentagram with a single emerald, green for Earth.  And as Dumbledore mentioned I have the power to destroy Voldemort alone, but I would also destroy my life, my immortality and the lives of the other three powers, which I'd rather not due if there was any chance we could beat him and still live." She exclaimed forlornly.  Harry watched his friend battling the demons in her head.  He knew the toll Dumbledore was asking of her, and him, it would be a long and troubled road ahead that would force both of them to grow up way ahead of their years.

         'Goddesses give us strength.' He silently prayed as the two parted to go to their separate dorms.

         The days passed rather uneventfully.  Hermione hated keeping secrets from Ginny, but she knew deep down it was for the best.  No one could know what they were plotting, not even the other powers.  She spent most of the afternoons catching up with Ron and Harry, both hated keeping something this important from their friend but knew that telling him would endanger his life even more.  Dinners were spent keeping up with homework and her studies, early nights were spent gossiping with Ginny or tuning her powers, weekends spent plotting with Dumbledore and Harry, and late nights for thinking on the Astronomy Deck while star gazing.

         "Winter's here, you'll soon catch cold sitting out here each night." A voice spoke from behind her on the dark Yule Night.  Christmas break was soon approaching and most students were indoors studying for last minute exams or packing to go home for the holidays.

         "The cold no longer bothers me." She replied while gazing up at the bright crescent moon.

         "Nor I." The voice responded.

         "Will you be leaving for the holidays?" She asked.

         "Where would I go?" 

         "I don't know, I was just curious I suppose."

         "And you?"

         "It's too dangerous for me to spend in the Muggle World.  It's safer at Hogwarts so I'll be staying."

         "You seem saddened." The voice commented, this time from right behind her seated spot near the ledge.

         "I miss my parents and I worry for their safety.  They're prim targets if Voldemort planned to attack, and there's nothing I can do from here at school, it's like I'm just letting them die." She explained, a solitary crystal tear sliding down her pale cheek.

         The voice didn't comment, she would have thought the person to left had she not been able to feel the presence behind her.  Suddenly a pair of arms circled her from behind and she rested her head back on their shoulder.  They stayed that way for most of the night, both battling their own internal demons.  Morning came as they watched the sun rise in the eastern sky.  Neither wanted to move but both knew they had to get up and prepare for the day.  Once inside, Hermione turned to her nightly company before walking back to her tower.

         "Thank you, Gavin."

         He nodded in response and left towards Ravenclaw.

         In another part of the building a sleepy redhead woke up from beside her blonde haired companion.

         "Draco, it's morning." She announced.

         "Yes." He responded in short reply.

         "Will you be leaving to go back home tonight?" She asked referring to the holiday break.

         "My father has plans for me, yes I'll be leaving." 

         He sounded so distant, almost like he wanted to tell her something but couldn't.  She got up and threw her robes back on.  On her way out she lightly kissed his cheek before placing an invisibility charm on herself and heading back to her room in Gryffindor.

         "I'll miss you, Virginia." The blue eyed dragon whispered long after the redhead left, before quietly going back to sleep.

A/N: Wow, longer than I expected.  Well hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! 


	15. chapter fourteen

A/N: Alright, my new philosophy, since I completely bombed those tests this week, if I keep writing then I the writer's block won't have a chance to settle in. So here's the next installment, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and let me know if you like/hate it!

~Kandimoon

P.S: Pay close attention to the times of day, there will be four pivotal events coming up, each event is associated with each power and each power is associated with a specific time of day, if you're confused just ask, but wait to read it first.

Chapter Fourteen

         "Report your progress young Malfoy." The snake like creature asked the pale haired boy before him.  From the back of the circle a tall dark haired man watched with interest, waiting eagerly to report the news to his mentor and advisor.  Snape, though good at hiding emotions very well, pitied the boy as much as he worried about him.  He knew Draco's mission, for he had been helping him achieve it as part of his spy routine.  However, he knew deep down the boy wanted to be nothing like his father, and only listened to him because he wanted to earn his father's respect and approval.  If Lucius wanted his son to sacrifice himself before the Dark Lord this very second, Snape knew Draco would not hesitate for a second.  Yes, he pitied the foolish boy, but he still cared about his well being.

         "Her will is almost bent, my lord.  She has become…attached…to me and listens to my requests and her powers have advanced quite nicely."  The boy responded, his head bowed in respect to the more powerful figure before him.

         "You have not become…attached to her?"

         "No my lord."

         "And the others?"

         "Air still refuses to join us, he will help neither cause.  Earth is stubborn; the Mudblood Gryffindor is too set in her ways to change.  She suspects something with Fire, however.  She keeps her close and watches her tentatively.  It won't be long before she retaliates."

         "Then we attack."

         She watched her son dress in his dark robes and pick up the white mask laid out on the dining table.  Her husband was upstairs also preparing to leave.  She knew what they were leaving for; they had only been home a few days when they were called away again by the evil Dark Lord.

         She could sense him slipping further and further from her grasp.

         'Goddess protect my son.'

         "You don't have to follow him tonight." She told him softly, not wanting her husband to overhear and doubt her loyalties.

         "It is a privilege and an honor to be joining their party tonight." He responded while glancing at his mother quizzically.  'Odd, she's not acting like her usual arrogant self…' he thought to himself.

         "I know I haven't been there for you much in the last few years, but please listen to me.  I love your father very much, but it pains me to know what he does, what he gets pleasure from doing.  It pains me to watch you follow in his footsteps…" She pleaded, her blue eyes searching those of her son's.

         He didn't know what to say at the moment.  For the first time that he could remember, he was rendered speechless.  He saw the pain flash through her eyes and it hurt him to know it was hurting her.  But he wanted, no….needed…his father's love and respect, and if this was the only way so be it.

         "Like I said, it is a privilege and an honor to be joining their party tonight."  He replied and turned away so he couldn't see her pain.

         "There'll be bloodshed, I can sense it."

         "Not by my hands, I'll promise that much."

         She nodded, feeling a very slight relief at the promise she had given him.  What he didn't know was she had a premonition about tonight's 'party'.  She saw very clearly who, or whom would be the target of the party.  It sickened her and hurt her, but she could not give away her powers, for if her husband found out he would use it for the dark path and she would not be able to stand the torture they would put her through.  Her son would participate, willing.  She was reaching her breaking point and she knew it.  Her husband, the love of her life, never truly loved or cared for her, it was all for her power.  Now her son, her precious child was becoming a monster just like him, she begged the Goddesses for help, but they did nothing, just responded in riddles and rhymes with promises that could not be brought to life. 

         He was ready to leave; her husband was already at the door waiting for his faithful son to come to him.  Her son turned to her and tried to read the emotions plaguing her tired soul.

         "I love you, you always had my love and respect." She whispered to him, fighting back the tears in her eyes to keep up the appearance before her husband who could not hear their conversation.  With a brief nod of his blonde head he turned and walked out of the door.

         "Goodbye my son."

         Midnight.  Her time of day, the time when her magic was strongest…

         They killed her parents at midnight.

         She was prepared for it, she knew being so close to Harry Potter and having the power she did, her parents would be found and sacrificed before the Dark Lord.

         But it didn't make the pain hurt any less…

         She stood on top of the Astronomy deck, as was her usual habit at this time of night.  She watched the barn owl fly towards her carrying the black and knew, knew somewhere within her that it was about her parents.  She was right, her intuition was rarely ever wrong nowadays.

         _Dear Miss Granger,_

_         We regret to inform you that your parents have been killed this night by the hands of Death Eaters._

_         Sincerely,_

_         Cornelius Fudge,_

_         Minister of Magic_

It was short and written in the tattered scrawl of the worthless Minister of Magic, 'the stupid fool,' she thought bitterly to herself before crying herself in a vicious rage.  She hugged her arms around herself, not feeling the bitter cold of early January, and watched the moon slowly move across the sky…

         Dawn approached, but she stayed where she was, her feet ached, her head throbbed, and her knees threatened to collapse, but she stood still in place, her eyes shifting from the setting moon to the rising sun.  A new dawn approaches.  She heard footsteps behind her.

         "He'll pay for the pain he's caused me."

         He watched her, he watched her all night from inside, letting her come to terms with her pain before consoling her.  He made up his mind at that moment, he would risk life itself for this mere girl.

         "He'll pay for the pain he's caused us all." He came up behind her, arms wound slowly around her body, his shock of dark hair resting lightly on her lithe shoulder.

         "How did he kill your mother?  Did it hurt?  Was she in pain before he…" She choked on her sentence, holding back a sob she bit her lip to stop before she made a fool of herself in front of him.

         He knew she was hurting; he wanted to lie and say that his mother's death was quick and painless, but he couldn't lie to her, he would never be able to lie to her.  If she deserved anything it was the truth, even if it hurt.  Besides, each death was different for different people.  Potter's parent's died quickly with the Avada Kedavra, others like his mother were not so lucky.

         "I was barely two years old when she died.  My mother's cousin kept her memory alive for me.  Each night she would sing me to sleep with a lullaby, so sad and haunting, and she always smelled of vanilla.  She went to school with Potter's parents, though she was a year behind them.  I've been searching, but it was rumored she was seeing someone during her 6th year here, you're well familiar with the library maybe you can help my research.  I think whomever she was seeing is a link as to why she was attacked, impregnated, and left school in a hurry.  She spent over two years on the run from Voldemort's clutches until he found us hiding out in the States.  They were looking for me, but she was intelligent enough to place an invisibility charm on me and then plead innocent to her attackers.  They tortured her with hexes and curses, both legal and illegal, until they ended the torture with Avada Kedavra."  He no longer sounded bitter and vengeful like he usually did when talking about his mother's death, but rather he sounded remorseful and defeated.

         "Do you remember who killed her?" Hermione asked in a small quiet voice.

         "They were wearing their masks, and I don't remember hearing their names, but I do know that there were two: one with long pale hair and one with long sleek black hair." He replied to her.

         "Does the pain ever go away?" She turned and looked into his amber colored eyes, eyes that have seen wisdom and reality at such a tender age.

         "No, but it'll lessen over time if you keep the happier memories with you and never forget them."

         Her face was streaked with crystalline tears, her eyes red and puffy from crying most of the night away, her hair was windblown and standing on end, and her dark blue wizarding robes were creased and rumpled; he thought she never looked more beautiful.

         "Gavin I- that is, thank you, for everything…I…" He cut her off in mid-sentence, capturing her lips as easily as she captured his heart, and him hers.

         Everything has changed…

         He was on his way home with his father, it was dusk, a full day after he helped destroy a dozen lives of Muggle and Muggle-loving people alike.  He was the first to notice the crowd of wizards standing near the ledge behind the mansion.  His father approached first.

         "What is going on here?!" He demanded in a voice that rang with authority and power.

         "Your wife, sir." A passerby noted and walked to the edge and pointed down.

         "She jumped an hour ago, Ministry's on its way."

         Draco looked over the ledge at the site of his mother's tattered body floating amongst the water and rocks below.  He felt sick to his stomach as he walked numbly inside the house and up to his private chambers, not bothering to even glance over at his father's shocked face.

         _"Goodbye my son."_

         She meant goodbye forever…

         His hands were tainted with blood of those he helped kill the night before, his mind was numb from the pain of losing his mother, the only person to have truly loved and respected him, she died because of his choices, his decisions, his actions.

         He was now evil, she had been so pure, and she died and not him.

         No more, no more falsities, no more lies and promises.  There was only one place who could offer him comfort, only one person forgiving enough to help him, to wash him clean again, to penance his mistakes.  He would leave for Hogwarts immediately.

         The whole family was in tears; the house was in mourning over the loss of the oldest child.  The brilliant, once Head Boy, Bill Weasley was brutally slaughtered while helping a Muggle family during an attack in the night.  It was now the next morning and the youngest Weasley was out on her cliffs, red cloak billowing in the cold January breeze, ritual staff in hand, eyes fighting to hold back the threat of tears.

         Her mind was in shambles; she was numb to everything around her.

         "Your pain is deep child." A voice hissed from behind her.

         "My pain is deep, and caused by your hands."

         "No, I did not kill your brother, Fire.  I did not, nor did I plan to ever, kill one of your own."

         She glared her eyes forward, not daring to look back, but still curious to what the stranger meant by their last comment.

         "I know your brother's killer."

         "I want his name, so I may extract my revenge."

         "Your brother died at your lover's hands, he meant to kill him."

         "No, no, he would not kill one of mine, he wouldn't!" She shouted in tears; rage growing from the pit of her soul, pain and anguish spilling over brown eyes…smoke formed from deep within the pits of her irises, her eyes were changing, coming into light.  

         'He said his father had plans, he knew there would be raids; he knew he would have to participate.  I trusted him with all that I had, and he betrayed me.' She thought darkly, she could still hear the sobs, the pain and despair coming from her mother from far inside the small house.  She couldn't take it anymore; she would revenge her brother's death. 

         "Join me."

         The sun shone brightly overhead the two of them, the clock inside struck the hour of noon.  Virginia Weasley, Fire Goddess, turned to face the snake-like creature behind her.  In his red beady eyes she could see hell, in his eyes she could see salvation, she would become both powerful and fearful, she would get her revenge, and he would die bleeding from her very hands.

         "Yes, Lord Voldemort, I pledge my life to you."

A/N: hehe, I'm so evil.  Don't worry it's still a happy ending like I promised in the prologue! I just need to make Ginny evil for now cause it fits the plot.  So the tables have turned, notice I stressed each time of day each event took place.  Earth's time of day was midnight, when Hermione lost her parents.  Air's time of day was dawn when Gavin comforted Hermione and promised to help her in the fight.  Water's time of day is dusk, when he found his mother dead and sought refuge and hope from Dumbledore and turned to the Light, and Fire's time of day is noon, when she becomes evil.  I doubt I'll be able to post anymore this week, I still have two tests to study for and this weekend is indoor guard championships, so hopefully I'll be able to post sometime next weekend if I get time. Please keep up the reviews! I really want to know what you think of the story!!!!!

~Kandimoon


	16. chapter fifteen

A/N: Sorry for the delay but it's nearing the end of the year and I don't know how much more time I'll have to post with all my last minute projects and tests and then finals.  I'll try to get something up, but I can't promise it's gonna have a 100% effort behind it, though the chapters should turn out okay until I can spend more time on the detailing and all that. Keep up the reviews!!!

~Kandimoon

Chapter Fifteen

         The War had officially begun.

         Traveling on foot was very dangerous, but he didn't have any other way to travel.  He ran from the mansion undetected, due to his father's preoccupation elsewhere.  Floo could easily be tracked, and also he didn't know where his father secretly kept the vial of powder; his broom still resided at his school, tightly locked away in the Quidditch supply shed.  All he carried with him was a small bag of miscellaneous items and of course his wand.  However, before he left his home of seventeen years, he quickly stopped by his mother's room.  Within her elegantly styled cherry-wood dresser lay an artifact as old as time.  It was his personal tool, a chalice made of pure silver and adorned with dozens of tiny sapphires.  Within the silver chalice was a liquid, as clear as water and as pure as anything else on earth, this liquid was known as the true 'Water of Life', and no one could use it or even see it except those of the blood of the Water Goddess.  The Water of Life did not grant long life, but merely was an elixir used for healing, which was a talent that only the Goddess Water could use.  Sometimes the descendants used the water as a baptism of sorts, purifying the infant and ensuring a good and healthy life.  As an independent research project during his sixth year, he did in fact notice that most of his mother's ancestors were priests and priestesses, working in temples devoted to the four Goddesses.

         He followed the coast north towards Scotland, stopping to rest every couple hours.  When he reached the border after ten hours of traveling, there he arrived at a small Wizarding town called "Wyspara".  It only had a few stores, could barely even be called a town, with a population probably under a hundred and fifty, it contained only about ten stores along its main street.  Draco arrived to the town's tavern after walking around the Wyspara for a few minutes, making sure all was safe before he made his presence known; for in truth the Malfoy's were nationally known, even small towns like Wyspara could have heard of his sudden 'disappearance'.

         "Can I help ye?" The very old bartender asked as Malfoy walked into the dimly lit tavern.  There were very few people, due to the fact it was still pretty early in the day and all, so he figured it was safe to relax his guard a bit.

         "Is your fireplace hooked up to the floo network by chance?  I need to head north, it's an emergency." He stated, he added the emergency part so as to warn off any possible questioning the man would give, seeing someone still in school traveling alone during holiday break.

         "Where is it yer headin to son?" The man asked quizzically.

         "Are you connected to Hogsmeade or anywhere close to it?"

         "There's a place a few miles from Hogsmeade, that's the closest yer'll get to it.  Ya shouldn't be off on yer own kid, too dangerous nowadays."

         "Yes, I know.  Like I said, it's an emergency.  Thank you." He responded as he went over to the small fireplace and grabbed some floo powder.

         "What's the name of the location?" Draco asked the bartender.  The bartender looked up from the glass he was cleaning and spoke in a gruff manor.

         "Zoraster's."

         Draco nodded his head, vaguely remembering the name of the place he would be traveling to.  It was a halfway point between the Wizarding town of Hogsmeade and the Muggle town of Stirling, Scotland.  It was a very popular local restaurant with a store or two beside it; though it was not populated enough to be called a town by any sorts; it was fairly well known and kept a good enough business.

         Upon arriving in the small old-fashioned fireplace, Draco stepped out from the ashes and dusted off his dirty traveling cloak.  Though cleaning spells were all well and nice, spells could be easily tracked; especially under-aged wizards, if one were looking for someone.  So Draco made do with washing quickly in the water before continuing his trail northward.  He smiled slightly to the barmaid then walked out into the morning sun.  He knew his trail would be dangerous, his father could have his guards out and around the perimeter of Hogswarts to minute he realized of his sons treacherous ways.  He would need to use something he hasn't used since he first figured it out the year Harry Potter was named Champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

         _He sat by the darkened lake, not caring to hear the sad cries of the mourning or the happy shouts of cheer over Potter's victory, and Diggory's death.  He knew of Voldemorts returning, for his father's dark mark was becoming more and more prominent each day.  He also knew his father would not hesitate a second to aid the still fairly weak Dark Lord.  He also knew it was now his father would want him to start participating more and learning more about what his future entitled._

_         "I want to make my father proud of me," exclaimed the fourteen- year-old pale haired boy to the calm flowing waters of Hogswarts Lake.  The giant squid, Draco figured, must have been deep underwater and not moving, for very little movement could be seen on the water that night._

_         "But I don't want to be evil." He whispered at the same time.  He knew he could be such a complete ass and stuck up snot before the whole school, or rather around Potter and his gang in specific, but underneath he too had fears, and wishes, and hopes for his future, and they didn't revolve around becoming a Death Eater to the most vile creature to ever walk the Earth.  He also realized that many of Voldemorts followers were aware of just why Malfoy Senior reached such a high level of standing in the Dark Lord's ranks, and that was because his heir had the blood of a powerful ancient goddess._

_         He remembered when he was younger, just how he found out about his powers.  He was playing outside in the fields behind the Malfoy estate and cut his arm after tripping over a rock.  He ran inside the mansion to find his mother who could tend to his wound, but no one was around except Dobby the House Elf and two other House Elves.  He grabbed his arm in pain and tried not to concentrate on it too much, but rather channel his pain into energy and pretend it didn't exist.  After a few seconds he felt a relief in his arm and looked down to see a very faint scar where the cut had once been.  After his young curiosity was sparked, he ran to his mother later that evening and relayed the whole story to her.  It was then she explained to him that he was a descendant of the goddess of Water and had the power to heal.  However his own energy and power was limited, to heal stronger wounds or to completely seal a wound, he would need to use the Water of Life found in the silver chalice that she had in her room.  Only those with the blood of the Water Goddess could see the water, and only those skilled in the ways of the Goddess could use the water for its intents and purposes.  It was that moment that Draco found true heritage and power and was taught everything he needed to know about the power of the Four Goddesses._

_         But he was no longer young and naïve, for the years were piled high, and it would soon come to the point that he would have to make his decision whether to follow his fathers wishes and join the Dark Lord's army or flee to the power of Light and use his power as the Goddess originally intended for them to be used.  _

_         "You are weary, my son." A voice spoke to him from the water.  Suddenly frightened he back up on shore a bit and wrapped his arms around his knees as if to gather himself together._

_         "W-who are you?" He asked the voice timidly._

_         Suddenly a figure emerged from the water, in the shape of a great blue sea serpent, the symbol of the Goddess of Water._

_         "I am neither life nor death, neither ghost, nor creature, nor man.  I give life, and I take life away, I nourish and I heal, I am your guide, Son of Water, I am here to help you." It spoke calmly and fluidly to the confused boy before her._

_         "You are my familiar then?" _

_         "Yes, you may say that."_

_         "I feel lost."_

_         "Close your eyes, young water, close your eyes and reach deep inside yourself, deep inside your power.  What do you feel?"_

_         "I feel…calm…peaceful." He replied as if in a trance._

_         "You are a very special case, my young son.  Generations of your ancestry are typically female and are far more compassionate and intuitive.  But you are the product of love and hate, good and evil.  Your mother has a very pure soul; she is a true follower of the Goddess and Her ways.  But your father follows a very different, very dark, path in life.  Where your mother nurtures, your father condemns; where your mother heals, your father kills.  It will eat at you from the inside, it could tear your very soul to pieces if you allow it."_

_         "Why are you telling me this?"_

_         "Because you will be forced to choose one day."_

_         Draco was very quiet for a few moments contemplating the words the serpent said._

_         "What does your heart tell you to do?"_

_         "It says to make my father proud."_

         Now three years later he wished he would have chosen the other path…

         He was nearing Hogsmeade and from there it would only take him a short amount of time to get to Hogwarts.  However, he knew that he was nearing dangerous territory and it would become vital to form a disguise.

         After the conversation with his familiar, those three years ago, he made it his duty to learn as much as he could, and really threw himself into his studies to make his father, and of course Voldemort, proud of him.  He also began reading about Animagi and after two years of intense study, finally could transform himself into his familiar.  The only problem being that his familiar needed water, and the only body of water near Hogwarts was the Lake.

         Passing threw Hogsmeade he recognized a few shadowy faces in the late afternoon/evening crowd; friends of his father's who were so discretely pretending to be enjoying an evening out in town, but were really keeping an eye out for him.  He snuck past them, hiding in the shadows and losing himself in the crowd when at all possible, after all he did inherit some of the Water Goddess's intuition, just enough to know when someone was watching him and when things didn't feel right.

         Upon entering the grounds of Hogwarts, he just barely transformed into his familiar Animagi form when a group of three Death Eaters barreled out of the Forbidden Forest.

         "I can't find him anywhere, sir." A dark husky voice explained.  

         "If I didn't need his power so much, I would have wrung his neck years ago for all this trouble and embarrassment he's put me through these past years.  My son, a turn-coat, the Dark Lord and Lady will not be pleased to hear this foul news.  I am so ashamed." The pale haired man spoke to his two companions.

         "If the boy returns, I'll have first notice.  Let me handle this Lucius." The eerily soft voice of the Potion's Master exclaimed to his comrade.  The dark haired professor turned his midnight eyes towards the lake and saw a small blue sea serpent raising its head a few inches from the waters surface.  

         'Foolish Boy.' He sneered silently to himself.

         "Go back home, and take your men with you.  I will alert you and our Lord if I see or hear from him.  Though I can't promise you much more than that, because if he reaches Dumbledore first, he will be highly protected and hard to get away from the school."

         "Yes, I suppose you're right.  Besides I don't want to cause a big scandal.  We'll make it seem like everything's okay for now.  I will talk to the Lord Voldemort tonight and see what he wishes me to do about this mess.  Good day, Severus." He spoke and Apparated away a moment later, along with the other man beside him.

         "It is safe." Snape sneered to the rippling water behind him, moments later the tall lean figure of a seventeen year old boy emerged, shabby and weathered out.

         "He will hunt me down till this is over."

         "Yes, you foolish chit.  You messed up real good, now you put me at an even more dangerous position trying to hide and protect you while at the same time trying to get you away from here so Voldemort can grind you to pieces for betraying him.  You were cowardly and rash and left without any warning of your whereabouts.  Stupid stupid fool, get inside, Dumbledore will be wanting to hear this."

         Draco hung his head in shame, for all the pain he's caused in the past, for his unlawful actions and expressions, and for the position he put his Head of House in.  He wished nothing more at this moment in time than to find a darkened corner and just curl up and wither away, alone…

         "Mr. Malfoy, I believe you have an explanation for me?" The soft, yet demanding voice of the Headmaster spoke as the duo entered the lavish office.

         "Yes."

         There was a long pause for Draco was afraid of what he was going to say, and what the Headmaster would do because of it.

         "Continue Mr. Malfoy."

         "I want to join the Light."

         "Why." It wasn't really a question, but more of a hardened statement that sent cold chills down Draco's spine.

         "Because I'm a murderer."


	17. chapter sixteen

Hey Everyone,

  Sorry for the very long delay in chapters.  I've been so busy over the last year the story completely slipped my mind, then I went through writers block, but after three term papers due within a two week period and persistent questioning on when my next chapter would come out, I've decided to get back onto task.  This will be a shorter teaser chapter, since I should be concentrating on finals next week, and since I left the background notes for this story at home and didn't bring them with me to school.  I'll try to follow along with the story line as much as I can remember I wanted it, if for some reason I mess something up, just let me know. Thanks a lot, I look forward to the reviews!!!

~Kandimoon

Chapter 16

_"To rid ourselves of our shadows-who we are-we must step into either total light or total darkness."_

_~Jeremy Preston Johnson_

            "Power, complete and absolute power, comes not from followers or how many people one can kill or manipulate, but from a spark deep within one's core at the moment that they let go of emotion and concentrate on their task.  Let your mind go blank, do not think, do not feel, forget, forget everyone and everything that has happened in your past, they no longer matter.  Close your eyes, tell me what you see," the voice hissed from across the room.

            "I see Water and Air, tied to two poles in the middle of a great fire." The Dark Goddess exclaimed with an evil toothy grin.

            "And Earth?" He asked patiently.

            "Why she is with you, my lord.  I see her green cloak thrown to the floor in surrender, her pendant torn from her neck haphazardly, she begs for you to have mercy."

            Voldemort smiled delightfully; the side of Light would never stand a chance with the Goddess Fire on his side.  She would be their ultimate downfall.  It was nearing the holiday season, he has kept his followers in low profile, giving the Headmaster time to plan his counterattack, and giving himself time to train and teach the young witch how to fine tune her powers.  She was as intelligent as she was stunning, with the power to start fire with only a simple thought, to read and invade the minds of anyone within a twenty foot diameter, and the ability to do magic without her wand, and sometimes without her ritual staff.  He glanced over at her small frame now, dressed in a velvet black and red dress fit for a dark enchantress, hair a riot of red curls, skin as pale as a vampire; she was perfect, dark and beautiful, his younger self from the diary did well by choosing her as his target, for in truth if he was a young man again he would court her for himself.  But she was no longer meant to be his, she was the soul mate of the very being that she would have to destroy, Fire and Water are drawn between hatred and love, it almost pained him to force her to kill him, but there was no other choice, he abandoned his duties to his family and to Him, he could not live without penance for his crime.

            _She was in a deep trance, her body felt like it was miles away as she extended her mind as far as possible.  She felt herself gliding through the air, rushing by mountain, stream, and clouds far away from the deep confines of the Dark Lord's home.  The rush was starting to lighten up as she came to a sudden stop at her cliffs.  It has been weeks since she's been able to see the beautiful contrast of sky and water and earth.  It was magnificent; so much so it almost made her feel again, almost made her mortal again._

_            "It's magical isn't it?  How you can come back here and everything makes sense, like nothing's changed…" A quiet voice called from behind her.  Ginny turned around slowly; ready to destroy any intruder that could be the enemy, she must always be prepared._

_            "You could never understand." She replied to the voice of her once best friend, Hermione Granger, dressed as the Goddess she was in a green silk medieval dress, half hidden in the shadows of the trees beside her._

_            "You're not evil, you were never meant to be, how can you join the dark after fighting so hard against it?"_

_            "I was betrayed, I seek revenge, to do so I must have power, the Dark one has taught me well."_

_            "Who betrayed you?"_

_            "My best friend, and my lover, my soul.  You told me to turn him to the side of light, you promised I could do it, but I couldn't, he killed my brother, he killed your parents, Hermione!  He must be punished, and the Dark Lord can help me do so, he has shown me my true path in life, to become the Goddess that my ancestor was, to become immortal."_

_            "Yes, I know he killed my family, but I can forgive him, I still have hope, he was never completely evil Virginia!  He was torn between his parents, he struggled to please both, but it became his undoing, he has suffered too, for me that is penance enough."_

_            "He will die."_

_            "No Ginny, he will not be the one to die, not by your hand anyway.  I can end this all right now, I can destroy the both of you."_

_            "You do not have the heart."_

_            "No, but sometimes we have to put our emotions behind us to do what's right for others, I could give up my life, I can destroy you all, even if that means destroying myself and eliminating the goddesses powers forever."_

_            "To destroy us all, it would destroy the four of us too, not just the Dark Lord and I.  Could you kill your love?"_

_            "Can you?"_

            "Because I'm a murderer."

            "Headmaster, the boy has completely made our cause more difficult than ever before!  Lucius and the Dark Lord will be expecting me to hand over the boy to them as soon as they know that I have him within the security of school grounds!" Snape yelled as a small group of Allies gathered in the Headmaster's office after Draco's newly converted ways became known.

            "Calm down Severus, we will figure out a plan to keep both the boy safe and your identity safe.  Now, Mr. Malfoy, I need to know everything that has happened within the past few months, then we will decide what is to be done with you." The Headmaster spoke calmly but with some hidden stern undertones, beside him Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes guilty on the young boy, Snape continued his earlier glare.

            He told them everything that he could remember, that they didn't already know through Professor Snape anyway.  He told them about how he tried to make his father proud by bending Ginny's will to him, how he used her love for him to lure her to the dark side.  He told them how the Dark Lord wanted Ginny's power to destroy Earth, Hermione, how she was the key power and Voldemort's only true threat.  He told them about the raids, and how they targeted Hermione's parents because they wanted to warn her of her future demise, how Ginny's brother was accidentally killed by his power in crossfire.

            "He was not meant to die, the Dark Lord strictly forbade anyone from touching one of the Weasley's, but Bill tried to fight back during a raid and I killed him, I didn't even realize I had the power, but suddenly I concentrated on making Bill get out of the way, and my power turned against me and destroyed him instead.  Upon our arrival back to the manor it was discovered that my mother threw herself into the ocean and drowned, she tried to discourage me from becoming like my father, I didn't understand then that she meant to protect me.  I never knew she was so pure of heart until she was taken from me.  I can't go back knowing what I know, I need to make it up to my mother, for her sake."  He was so close to breaking down that the Headmaster couldn't help but forgive the young boy for his past mistakes and misdemeanors.  No one has a choice into what family he or she are born to, and hatred always breeds further hatred in each generation.  The wise old wizard forgave the young Malfoy not for his recent actions in joining the side of light, but for overcoming 18 years of force fed hatred, anger, vengeance and evil.

            Dumbledore dismissed the boy so as to speak to his colleagues and the rest of the Order of Phoenix to come up with a plan to protect the boy and their mission.  He knew Earth would speak to him, and he to her, he would not have to worry about informing the younger allies.

            She found him sitting alone on the balcony where they spoke during the Halloween costume ball.  She wanted to hate him, deep down she wanted to make him pay for the pain he caused her all these years.  He was a nasty child, who grew up to a devilish young man, but she couldn't destroy him, she could only forgive him.  She felt a hand lay gently on her shoulder for support, and smiled forwardly, knowing her love was giving her his strength and courage.  She walked slowly forward, ready to confront the new turncoat.

            "I can never take back the pain I've caused you all these years." He spoke forlornly, knowing who was beside him.

            "I forgive you." Hermione replied quietly, her eyes shut tight so as to keep her courage and strength together within her.

            "I never meant to truly hurt her, not after knowing that she was meant to be my other half, my soul mate.  I did what I had to for duty, the rest I did for love, but it could not save her or myself in the end.  I wanted us to be together, even if it meant joining the Dark Lord together, nothing else mattered."

            "You've suffered enough, let go of your guilt.  She loves you, but she will kill you, you must be prepared to fight her."

            He sat staring straight ahead for a long time, he could think of no reply to tell the girl beside him.  All he could see was reruns of his miserable life, all the pain, the evil, the horrible things he did to himself and others for the sake of his family honor, it made him disgusted, it made him sick.  Eighteen years of torture now caught up in one solid moment, he couldn't contain it within him any longer, he broke down, it shamed him to do so before another, but he no longer cared about anything anymore.

            She watched him fall to pieces before her.  Her role as Earth made her nurturing and sensitive to others pain and misery; she wanted to take his pain, his and everyone else who has suffered tremendously over the years: Harry, Ginny, Gavin, and now Draco.  She cradled the fallen boy and held on to him, allowing him to cry despairingly into her shoulder.  She knew that this final battle would take the lives of many and cause more heartbreak than any that has occurred before.  She knew her mission, she knew what had to be done, she could stop it all, end it all, stop the endless pain and suffering, she would have to study and practice and learn her abilities, but it could be done, must be done, she would save the world, but she knew she could not save herself in the end, it was a sacrifice she would have to endure alone.

            Gavin made his way back to his chambers, knowing that Hermione would be consulting with Malfoy for a while yet, and not wanting to be an awkward third party, he decided to head back to his chambers and meditate for a while before catching up on some school work.  He lay his golden cloak on the post by his bed, his roommates were thankfully out for the afternoon at Hogsmeade or visiting friends in other towers, either way he sat wearily upon his dark clothed bed and closed his eyes, eager to let his emotions swim out of his system as the numbness took over.

            _He awoke in a wide-open field, nothing to see for miles but rolling hills with white billowy clouds and a crisp breeze._

_            "You search for answers my son, but you do not ask the right questions." A soft voice called from behind him.  He turned around came face to face with immortal keeper of the wind and air.  Her dark mane of hair blew gently with the breeze as her amber eyes shone with light from the sun.  She was dressed in a simple white gown with a dark golden cape clasp delicately around her shoulders.  _

_            "What questions should I ask then?" He sarcastically replied back to her._

_            "Like father, like son, you want to help your love, but secretly you still wish to continue to revenge your mothers killer.  You are not a killer, it is not your place to seek vengeance, do not loose sight on the upcoming battle ahead, she will need your help."_

_            "You know who killed my mother?" He asked in shocked curiosity._

_            "It is for you to discover, but heed this my son, do not seek revenge till you understand everything, do not be rash, do not be foolish, everything will come to you in time, be patient and be forgiving."_

_            "I cannot forgive them for what they did to her."_

_            The goddess lowered her gaze and closed her eyes in sadness.  She watched the boy fade out slowly as his body called him back to the real world once again.  She wept softly for the pain that would become of him; he would not understand the truth once it was faced before him._

_            "Do not cry sister, all hope is not lost.  Only one must turn back now, three to one is not so bad odds." The Goddess Earth reassured her younger sister._

             _"I fear he will not understand his past once he realizes the truth, it will bring about only more pain.  Have our children not suffered enough sister?"_

_            "Yes, but it is their destiny, their lives, we can only lend our wisdom and power, we cannot become involved and we cannot change what is meant to be.  All will be well in the end, have hope."_

            She sat before her vanity, her riot of dark red curls hung delicately about her shoulders, she stared into the mirror, forgetting all traces of humanity that used to be within her, she has become immortal, she has become powerful, she would get her revenge.

            He glanced out to the dark forest before him, still seated on the cold balcony bench.  Hermione left hours ago, but he couldn't seem to want to move, it was as if his body wouldn't allow him to get up and move to warmer rooms.  The cold was his penance for failing in life, for the pain he caused to others.  He knew the war was advancing, he knew he should be learning more about his power to help the side of Light win, but suddenly it didn't matter to him anymore.  He wished he could be a normal Muggle mortal, he wanted to denounce his magic, his heritage, his legacy, his ancestry, he wanted to forget, to be left alone to die in peace, he hated life.

            She curled up beside his taller body and drifted off into a light sleep.  So much was racing through her mind, she could barely concentrate on any of her class work; everything revolved around the war and her powers.  Voldemort was trying to slowly attack everyone around her to make her give in to him, but she would never allow that to happen, she couldn't give him that satisfaction.  She tried to think about happier things, like the love beside her, holding her gently as he slept, but every thought revolved back to her inevitable task, she knew she could end this all, without allowing anyone else to suffer, she would end this bloody war.

            He awoke to a tapping late in the night.  The slight figure of Hermione continued to rest peacefully beside him, he arose out of bed lightly so as not to disturb her.  He opened the window as a large brown hawk flew quietly into the room.  In its beak there was a small brown package, which it dropped to Gavin's feet; without waiting for a reply, he flew off into the night.  Gavin opened the small package and discovered a burgundy diary with a note attached. 

            'Dear Gavin,

                        If you are receiving this package than I am no longer living in this world.  I found this left within your mother's possessions, but I wanted to wait until you were old enough to read and understand what is written within.  This diary contains memories of your mother from her years in school, as well as those of your father.  I'm sorry I could not trust this to you earlier, but I needed to protect you, and train you, to become as strong as you could be.  Good luck Gavin, may you finally find the answers you've been searching for.'

            _Your loving cousin,_

_                        Lani_

            Gavin lit a small candle on his nightstand and crawled gently back into bed.  He opened the pages slowly, so as to treasure this startling moment in history, tonight he would uncover the truth, tonight he would find out the secrets of his past…

~Okay, so it's not as long as I wanted to write, but oh well, I needed a break from studying for finals.  Hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll try to get another one up once finals are over next week or the week after.  Can't wait to read the reviews and see what you guys all thought!!

~Kandimoon


	18. Chapter 18

I swore when I started this story I would finish it before I graduate, which is this coming December. So though this is long overdue, I will finish this story if it kills me. Thanks for all the past great reviews, and to read a finished story of mine, read "A Face in the Shadows" (and make sure you have a box of Kleenex close by as well)

Kandimoon

Chapter Seventeen

He knew about magic journals/diaries, and was not surprised to open the journal and find the pages blank before his amber eyes. Ever so slightly, so as not to disturb his significant other, he gently grabbed a quill off the top of his nightstand and scratched in a question to ask the diary of his late mother.

_"Who was your killer?" _he scribbled the question on the upper left hand corner. After a few seconds of nothingness, the ink evaporated into the parchment and scribbled back a terse reply.

_"The question you seek is not WHO was my killer, by why that particular person killed me."_ His mothers handwriting was small, nearly illegible, but somehow elegant, almost medieval like.

_"Why were you killed?" _He obliged the diary and asked the innate object.

_"Because I am an Old One."_

He quickly glanced over at the sleeping figure of Earth to make sure she was not awoken by the scribbling sounds of quill upon parchment, after reassurance in the length of breathing, he turned back to the blank diary page and sighed lightly, fearing no answer to the riddle of the booklet. Suddenly, as if the diary itself were reading his thoughts, another reply appeared before his squinted eyes.

_"Would you like to see my story?"_ The book asked. Confused immensely, he was unsure how to answer the book's reply.

_"Yes." _He scribbled back, and suddenly as if being sucked into a penseive, he had the sudden sensation of falling forward into a vast nothingness. He awoke moments later in what felt like an old black and white movie from the '30's.

_A small blonde haired figure was standing outside the large wooden doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry glancing nervously around her as if on the run from someone or something. Behind her, hidden amongst the trees two men, one blonde, one dark haired, dressed in dark robes, watched the younger girl with great interest, as if waiting for the perfect moment to strike._

_"You know what you must do then?" the blonde one asked his friend beside him. The dark haired man shook his head and walked in the direction of the girl._

_"I knew you would come." She said in barely a whisper. "I have some news, Severus, I'm pregnant." Though she glanced up at the taller boy with tears in her eyes, she still held a glimmer of hope that all was not as bad as it seemed._

_"_He _grows stronger now, most of my House has left to join his group as followers, he searches for the carriers of the Old Ones. Lucius already found his match in Narcissa, his child shall carry the full power of the Goddess, as will ours. We will be greatly rewarded for bringing the two to His side." Severus smiled sincerely to his love. _

_The air was light and crisp, but clouds threatened in the distant. Spring was nearly over as the seventh years prepared for graduation and stepping out into the newly evil world. James Potter and Lily Evans were already prepared for flight, and those that chose the other side, chose the dark side, were getting ready to be sworn in as full members of Death Eaters, the followers of the evil dark lord, Voldemort. The girl lowered her head as if in defeat and glanced one last time at the man who was and will forever be the love of her life._

_"I love you, I will always love you, till you strangle me with your own two hands I will die my last breath, breathing your scent and thanking the goddesses above for giving you to me, even if it was short lived. But I, we, will not join you on your quest for power, for greed. Our son will not be used as a weapon for your leader. Goodbye Severus Snape." She whispered to her love as she wrapped her golden cloak around her frame and walked back into the castle forlornly._

The scene changed into a different setting, one that Gavin was more familiar with even though he should have been too young to realize it. They were on the run yet again, he was barely two years old, his mother now sporting mid-length brown hair and hazel eyes. People in the background talked with American accents about the latest baseball game and the young mother and her toddler ran through the darkened streets of Boston.

_She knew time was running out, for they could not run forever, she was slowly losing strength and it wouldn't be long before it would give out on her. She was not immortal as her ancestors were, she would face her mortality by protecting her child, just as her friend Lily did for her child weeks before._

_ "Baby, some bad men are after us tonight, and there may be some arguing going on. I need you to be real quiet, like we practiced before. Pretend we are playing hide and seek, and you want to stay low and hide real good, do not speak a word." She told the child softly then raised her wand to place one last charm on the boy before leading him behind a bush to hide. She felt the presence of her followers drawing closer now, it would not be long before they arrived._

_ "Do not forget, I love you, forever…" she trailed off as she watched two shadows grow closer now. She heard the faint shout of an Imperius curse be given and a light indicating that the Unforgiveable curse was used, but not aimed at her, to which she was greatful for, she wanted a clear mind on the night of her destruction._

_ "Where is my son?" the darker haired man demanded. The blonde stayed back for the initial confrontation._

_ "He will never be handed to you or the rest of those filth you call friends." The fiery woman shouted back. More words were thrown between the three of them as the young Gavin stayed back in the distance, remaining quiet behind the bush he was cautiously protected by. It was not long after that Gavin, older now watching on from the shadows of time, watched the blonde hair man, wave his wand lightly then slowly walk off in the distance. Seconds afterwards the dark haired man finished choking his former love, after placing the Avada Kedavra curse, just to make sure, a light flashed before his eyes and the curse wore off. The dark haired man removed his ghastly mask and glanced and the woman he once vowed to protect and love forever, devastated he turned around and disappeared into the shadows, and Gavin was thrown back to the present moment._

He held no outermost reaction to the story unfolded before him for at least ten minutes after realizing he was back in his room, in the bed he was sharing with a love of his own. The scenes kept replaying over and over in his mind till he felt as if his head would explode from it all. Without thinking, without even noticing the girl beside him open her eyes, he stood up and left the room, turning towards the dungeons to confront the very source of his existence, and his pain.

His father. The man who helped give him life and take away part of it as well. The man who chose his girlfriend, fiancé, would have been wife for the soul reason to be the one to say he is the father of an Old One, a source to a power greater than those of mere wizards, even purebloods. A child that was to be of pure and noble blood as well as a lineage as old as time itself, a weapon that was to be handed over to the Dark Lord when time saw fit. He claimed he loved her, and then he murdered her for not handing over their child. Such things could not be forgiven.

Gavin stormed to the entrance of the Potions Master's quarters, but was surprised to find no answer, nor even a glimmer of life within the compounds. Furious, and not realizing his audience, Hermione, around the corner, he took his anger to a higher authority, rage building more upon itself with each step he took. He stormed elegantly as usual into the Headmaster's Office and met the greatly older gentlemen with fire in his amber eyes.

"Where is he!" Gavin demanded to the older man. Hermione, breathless, flung herself into the office before the door had a chance to close on her.

"I was hoping you would not find out until after the war, but alas, I can see time was not going to be kind to an old man such as I." Dumbledore replied almost dejectedly.

Hermione stayed silent for the moment, afraid to open her mouth, and unsure of what she could possibly say to a situation she was not sure she understood. 'What does Gavin want to know that Dumbledore feared telling him?' she pondered.

"He is away for now, settling what he can the arrangement of the young Malfoy to Voldemort as we speak, hoping to bide us some time to gather our resources together." Dumbledore further replied to the amber eyed young man before him.

"I want to know everything you know, was he solely after my power?" Though he could mask his emotions as easily as his father could, Hermione's empathic powers could pick up on the fear and sadness gripping her beloved, it tore her heart to see him in this much pain, she wanted to weep for the both of them at the moment, but she knew there was no time. She was out of time, she knew it, felt it, a day at best, she could at least get Draco to surrender his power to her, then she could gather Gavin's and face Voldemorte alone, she no longer needed Harry either, he was meant to channel the four powers, but now everything rested on her shoulders. She would leave in a few hours, she knew it was doubtful she would ever set foot behind these hollowed walls again.

"Yes, your father is Professor Snape, but the story of your parents goes back long before they discovered your mother's true heritage. She met your father while in the library, both scholars and lovers of books, as well as from acceptable houses, your father a Slytherin and your mother a Ravenclaw, they made a pact that one day after both finished school, they would marry. Your mother, however, was also friends with a Gryffindor named Lily Evans, whose boyfriend and friends tortured your father to the point he began falling into the wrong crowd. Voldemort needed followers, and who better to start with than with the easily corruptible minds of those in his alma matter house: Slytherin. The night before his initiation, your mother confronted with your father a deep secret, that she carries the power of the Goddess Air within her lineage. The next day, Lucius admitted to their new leader that his girlfriend was of the Goddess Water, and admitted Severus's girlfriend's secret as well. The Dark Lord, pleased with his new disciples, gave the two young men full privileges of his Inner Circle of followers. He told the two men to finish the semester, marry their intended, and bring the women on his side to help in their cause."

"Narcissa folded easily, knowing she was damning her soul, but hoping that by helping raise their child, she could at least minimize the effects the Dark Lord would impose upon her child and protect the child more than if Lucius were to kidnap and raise the child himself. Your mother, Gavin, on the other hand, decided to leave school before term finished and raise you far away from the influence of your father or the person he served. Voldemort was greatly angered with Severus and your mother, and sent agents far and wide to search for her, but in the end only the connection between your mother and Severus would be the link to which they would find you and hunt you down. The night you two were discovered Lucius was told to place a spell on Severus if he did not cooperate and bring you and your mother back to the Dark Lord, so he used the Imperius, and your mother still resisted. Severus, not in his right frame of mind, killed your mother, and once the spell wore off took his shame and reported to my office where he threw himself at my feet and begged for mercy and forgiveness for the sins he committed. I told him I could forgive him, but he would earn my forgiveness by becoming a spy within and outside the walls of Hogwarts. So he stayed with Voldemort til his demise, and while the Dark Lord was regaining strength he remained here as a teacher, waiting to once again fulfill his spy duties till word of Voldemort's full recovery surfaced. I also altered his memories, he has no recollections of being involved in your existence, he only knows that he is to help bring you over to the Dark Lord. When I saw your name on arrival sheet I was not sure how he would handle your presence within this school, especially since you had no knowledge of his involvement in your life. I did what I had to do to protect both of you, but know this Gavin, he is not an evil man any longer, he has repaid his debt to me many times and he loved your mother very much. I am certain that he never would have murdered her if he was not under a spell. He would have found a way to keep her alive if he had the chance."

His anger drained him of all emotions, he couldn't feel, he couldn't speak, he could barely move as Hermione guided him back to her room. She laid him softly onto the comforter and placed his head gently onto the many pillows spread along the headboard. He could barely glance at her, as if he was in a state of shock or pure trance. She whispered a chant so softly under her breath that he could hardly hear, then fell asleep as she began preparing a ritual circle.

He awoke the next morning to find he gone.


	19. Chapter 19

Heading to the finish, maybe this won't be so hard to complete, it just took me forever to do so! But thanks for the reviews, and I know the last chapter wasn't the greatest, but I had to start somewhere, and it's hard to pick up after not writing for a long long while.Kandimoon

"_Standing on the bridge that crosses_

_The river that flows out to the sea_

_The wind is full of a thousand voices_

_They pass by the bridge and me."_

_Loreena McKennitt_

Chapter Eighteen

She had to put a spell on him to sleep, he was already drained from his confrontation and she could not risk him interfering with what she knew she had to accomplish on her own. She could save them all, she would save them all, and even though she would not survive the ordeal so many others would survive to live on: Ginny would become good again, and Draco would be reunited with his love and they could have each other for the years ahead; Gavin would finally know the father he never knew still existed. He would forgive him, he would mourn her, but he would move on, they all would move on. Harry….Harry was destined to be the one to defeat Voldemort, but she could save him too, he had suffered enough through these years, she would relieve him of his final duty to the World, and he could continue on with Ron and the others. She had the power, she would sacrifice the Goddess Earth, herself, for all eternity so that the others may live and prosper.

She sat on the small circular rug upon her floor and prepared one last ritual circle, the last one her power would ever cast in meditation, for calling on her power. After four colored candles were lit she placed her night robes aside of her and concentrated on her inner power.

"You do not have to do this, there are other ways." The raspy voice of the brown owl claimed not too long after. Hermione looked over to her guardian, to the animal protector of the Goddess Earth then drew her eyes downcast.

"I am out of time, I know my fate, I will save those that I love, I will save the World." She replied to the creature.

"But you will not try to save yourself?" It exclaimed back.

"I do what I must, I willingly give up my power, my chance of reincarnation, to save them."

"What if another evil is reborn and needs the power of Four again?"

"There will be other ways, the Three are strong together if they work together for it. And without the Four, the Three will have the strongest link either way, this is my fate, please do not interfere."

"She is saddened by your decision, she understands, but she does not want to see herself destroyed again."

"Then tell her I'm sorry, but this is my decision, we will meet again somewhere else."

Knowing his time was nearly done the brown owl bowed his head and whispered a prayer of strength for the Guardian Earth, then took off to the window and out into the heavens.

"May the Goddesses protect you." Hermione heard the soft whisper seconds after her familiar left. She glanced back to the floor and began her concentration again.

"I call upon my element, I call upon my power as the Goddess of the Earth, I call upon the power of Earth's animals and forests, lend me your strength, lend me your power! I am the Goddess Earth, hear me!" She shouted as she raised her hands to the heavens, calling upon all that was her power, the power of the Ancient Ones, the power from her inner self to once again become that which she has died and reborn into over the last thousands of years.

The wind blew, the flames upon the candles flickered, the lake water crashed outside as a storm rolled in from the mountains afar, and the earth trembled in fear. Somewhere in the distance a shiver went up the spine of a redheaded queen. Outside Draco, wading lightly in the lake waters turned towards the Gryffindor tower with his head bowed.

'I give you my strength, I give you my powers as the Guardian of Water, save her, save us all.' He whispered.

The Guardian Air stirred lightly in his sleep, a pained expression passing briefly over his pale face before falling back into a deep slumber.

Earth arose into the air, light splashing around her frame as everything upon her began to change. Her brown hair extending into waist length curls, her eyes glowing flecks of green and gold, her gown becoming green silk stretching down to her ankles as her brilliant velvet cloak clasped delicately upon her shoulders. She came back down to the floor and turned her eyes to the pentagram resting upon her dresser drawers. Extending a hand in the direction the pendant rose high as a long spear came forth through the window from the dark forest below. She held her arms high as the pentagram was wedge upon the spear, a deadly weapon, to destroy the Dark Lord with.

The sensation was nothing of which she has ever felt before, as if she was no longer in control of her body, yet at the same time feeling as if for the first time this was her true self, as if she was in a disguise for the last seventeen years of her life and now her shell has been broken free. She looked back to the bed where her love rested peacefully and leaned down to gently kiss his forehead.

'I will forever love you, Guardian Air.' She whispered lightly then turned to the open window. The storm in the distance was moving in, it would not be long now, and she had a long journey south ahead of her.

"I need wings." She said into the distant air. From the distant woods a figure emerged in a shinning splash of light. Flying towards her was the most magnificent creature she had ever rested her eyes upon. A winged Pegasus, with hair as dark as the night sky, flew swiftly to her open window.

"I am Ariel, Lord of all Horses, I am pleased to be of your service Goddess Earth." He lowered his head in respect.

"It is I who am pleased for your service, Ariel Lord of the Horses." She placed her hand upon his inky forehead and closed her eyes for a moment. Protective armor surrounded his large frame with the engravings of the four symbols etched into its surface. Steel, copper, brass and silver all intertwined together in magnificence. Ever so gently she lowered herself out of the window and onto the flying creature, glancing one last time to the figure sleeping peacefully. Then in a flash of green and shadow, the two figures disappeared.

Her dark gown billowed out in the soft breeze of night, she approached her sovereign as he met with the members of his inner guard.

"The Goddess Earth once again walks these hallowed grounds." The Dark Queen exclaimed with vile etched in her voice.

"So she seeks to risk her life and power to protect them." The Dark Lord replied. Somewhere in the back of the small group behind him a dark haired figure narrowed his eyes with a slight panic washing over his pale face.

"She will not succeed."

"Then you know what you must do." The snake like creature replied with a hiss.

The Dark Queen nodded then closed her eyes. Quicker than the transformation of her counterpart, the young woman arose moments later, changing slightly her outward appearance. Hair, long, red, and curled reached past her waist and her eyes smoldered the color of ash, a brilliant gray-silver. A gown of blood red silk adorned her petite figure, but instead of a matching cloak, a black one replaced it, to show her new nature as the Dark Queen. Her ritual staff set in one hand, the ruby at the top gleamed and pointed as if to double as a weapon should she have the need for it to be.

The men in the background, faces white with masks, bowed before the eternal enchantress. Even the snake bowed his head in a small show of respect to his Dark Mistresss.

"Welcome Fire Goddess."

Inside his chambers, an old man glanced out of his enchanted windows and watched the green Goddess disappear into the night. The woman behind him made no sound for a moment.

"Two have arisen." The man said neutrally.

"We need the others." The woman replied dejectedly.

"We'll call the Order, we must warn the others, I'll find the other Two, you warn Harry."

Minerva turned to left, but took one last glance at the man who has been with her for many years. He looked tired, and ready to give up.

'All we need is one last fight, and then we can both end this long life with peace. Goddesses protect him and the others.' She whispered to herself on her way out of the Headmasters Office.

The light was breaking in the far distance as the Guardian of Air was awoken to find his love gone. Instead a blonde haired figure stood sadly in the doorway, not saying a word.

"She left didn't she." Gavin asked the boy.

"She went to sacrifice herself and her powers." Draco replied.

"We have to help her!" He shouted back.

"We will, but first we need to prepare." Draco responded, though he could barely get the words out, he just wanted the whole mess over with, but there wasn't any more time, they had to help protect Earth, they couldn't let her sacrifice herself and possibly all of the lives of the Four, the world needed them.

Gavin went first, not used to using his power this way, but closing his amber eyes and reaching deep inside his mind to unleash his own power. After minutes of frustration went by, a young man emerged dressed in golden clothing: tunic, pants, armor, and cloak. A brilliant sword holstered at his hip, his talisman, his weapon as the Guardian of Air.

Draco, taking less time, also closed his blue eyes to the power inside of him. Dressed similarly as the man beside him, his clothing and armor was blue and silver in coloring, a silver chalice resting in his hand, a wand tucked into the belt on the other side of him as well.

The took off on foot at first, not realizing the tailing duo behind them, The Boy who Lived and his friend knew where they were going, they intended to help either way they could. Behind them the figures of Dumbledore and McGonagall also followed then apparated into thin air.

The two Guardians called for help, they needed a swifter flight to the battle scene. Moments later a large eagle came to their rescue. The Boy Who Lived and company tailed with brooms, knowing of the impending doom, Harry glanced to the sky and prayed for a miracle.

The final battle has finally arrived. Good and evil would fight for the same land, for power, for control.

'Goddesses protect us.' Water whispered to himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Not too much more too go now! Let me know what you all think!

Kandimoon

_"Home is behind  
The world ahead.  
And there are many paths to tread.  
Through shadow,  
To the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight_

Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
All shall fade  
All shall...fade."

_Lord of the Rings: Return of the King_

Chapter Nineteen

"She's not going to be able to do it." Draco said as the duo continued to ride on to their fate upon the back of the great eagle.

"She has the strength and is the only one of us that is a direct link to the Goddesses power." Gavin replied, keeping his eyes forward, not showing any other form of emotion on his pale face, too much has happened too fast, he didn't know what to think anymore.

"No one has tested the true power of the Goddesses before, they do not even know truthfully what will happen in this situation. No evil has ever threatened the world to the magnitude that Voldemort has. She may not be the only one to die using her utmost power." He trailed off towards the end, hoping Gavin would pick up the hint.

"It will destroy the power of the Four, all of us, we are all linked together in this, what happens to one happens to us all. Even with Ginny turning evil we all felt it, when one of us uses their power or transforms we all feel it. We knew upon site who we were and what we were when we first met. The bond of the sisters was forged long ago, and we will all destroy it together and in itself destroy ourselves." Gavin softly replied to the slightly younger boy behind him.

"Do you know what will happen to us, after our power is drained and we die?" Draco asked unsurely.

"No. Are you afraid?" Gavin asked back.

"Yes."

"So am I."

"I'm really confused." Ron shouted to his friend over the sound of the thrashing wind.

Harry didn't have much time informing his friend on the events of the past few weeks, he himself was still coming to terms with everything.

"Hermione is the reincarnation of the Earth Goddess and went out to use her power to destroy Voldemort on her own." Harry replied to his friend.

"And my sister is the Goddess of Fire and is now the Queen of Evil. Malfoy, our worst enemy, has the power of the Water Goddess, and Gavin has the power of the Air Goddess. I still don't see how is it you fit into the picture. Dumbledore still called you to his office, he still thinks you're important in bringing the Dark Lord down, are you some sort of cousin the Goddesses had or something?" Ron dumbfoundedly asked his best friend.

"I don't know. Dumbledore kept telling me over and over that I would be the one to bring Voldemort's downfall, and now with this whole Goddess thing I don't see how I have a place in this anymore. I don't have any extraordinary powers or anything, at least none that was ever discovered on me except the protection spell my mother put on me before she died. All I know is I have to stop Hermione from getting herself killed." Harry angrily replied.

"And I have to save Ginny before mum ends up losing another child." Ron forlornly exclaimed as well.

The Dark Enchantress closed her eyes and spread her telepathic powers as far as they would stretch.

'I know you are coming sister, I feel your presence drawing near. Would you really risk the power of Four from ever returning to earth?' she thought to her green cloaked sister in the far distance.

'Why has your heart turned so cold? Could you kill us all? Even your love, your soulmate? He could not bare to kill you, would you do the same?' Earth replied in her mind, knowing Fire could hear her every thoughts.

'I could crush the Dark Lord in a second and become the most powerful being upon this pathetic Earth, and I'll kill anyone who stops me, even if that means destroying those who were once close to me. I will have my revenge on all of them, murderers, destroyers, it is I who have the power now, better to be closer to the enemy than in his path of destruction, isn't that the quote so popularly stated among muggles? I chose to join those who could win, and when they do I will overthrow their pathetic selves to become supreme ruler! And you three would no longer exist, and they will bow before me and praise only me as the all powerful Goddess. They will resurrect temples in my honor, burn torches and fires and people to me for sacrifice, and I will protect them, from others and from themselves.'

'He has placed a spell on you, turned your mind against yourselves and others, can you not see how He manipulates you so? He will not hand over power willingly, or place himself in your path for you to destroy him. He wants me to come, he knows if I destroy you, I will destroy myself, and then he truly will win, and the Goddesses will be divided and easily to destroy from there.'

'Foolish girl, you will never understand.' The Fire Goddess sneered in reply.

'I do not think I am the foolish one in this, nor am I naïve enough to be a mere child in your mind. You forget your place sister, you are merely part of a lineage of the youngest sister. I am the oldest, and I am the original, I still wield much power over you.' Hermione thought back in retort.

'I do not fear you, for it was never written in your destiny to destroy, only was I foretold of creating destruction and chaos, is that not what we read about so long ago? I am merely fulfilling my destiny, I suggest you do the same."

'And what is my destiny, Fire. It was never stated in any of the books except to protect this world at all costs.'

'You were meant to die, and each time you are reborn I will find you and kill you again, you will never grow to live a full life as an adult in our world, I will see to it.'

'You leave me no choice but to destroy you.'

'Come, come and we shall see who will be destroyed. Let us battle against each other for that right.'

Hermione lowered herself onto the open field from Ariel's back and looked across the way towards her new enemy. No longer was he a slithering male snake-like creature, but now a beautiful young woman cloaked in dark colors with hair of pure flame. Her smoke gray eyes shot coals to her opposite along the way.

The sky was dark and thunder clashed in the distance. The earth rippled below their feet. The Death Eaters in the distance created torches upon the tips of their wands, knowing that their part in the fight would not be for a long while, for no one dared interfere with Gods and power. The sea in the distance crashed in protest. Silence filled the air as the wind whipped the two girls hair about their faces. Determination and sadness passed over the one called Earth, this was not how the story was supposed to end, two friends, two sisters battling to the death in war and battle. Those in the distance stayed back, the Dark Lord wore a sneering smile across his face, as if everything for him was just as he predicted.

"So it comes down to the two of us in the end anyway." Fire shouted across the distance. Earth moved closer to her opponent.

"I will still always love you, as a friend, as a sister, evil, greed or power can not take that away from us, even if it is the path you have chosen." Earth replied.

Fire rose her hands high and sent a comet of flame across the field for her first attack. Earth held up her arms as a green protective shield enveloped her.

"Parlor tricks, sister, I know what true powers you hold, why not show me." Earth mocked, she did not want to waste time, it would not be long before the boys would trail their magic and find them, she did not want them involved if she could help it, nor anyone else including the Order of Phoenix or civilians.

"Why the rush? Afraid the others will show?" Fire caught onto to Earth's plan quickly. Earth planned all first attacks to be of defensive measure, but time was running out, either she could use her powers to destroy Ginny or to destroy Voldemort, she would not have enough strength for both.

"Powers of the Earth and Sky, I am your daughter, hear my cry, grant me your powers one times three, as I will it, so mote it BE!" Earth rose above the ground, hands waved upon her head, spear and pentagram high in the air for all to see. With weapon charged she moved to hurdle the wooden object at her opponent but suddenly all chaos ensured.

"STOP!" A shout cried in the distance as two magnificently dressed men ran towards them quickly. Behind them more arrived, two on brooms, others appearing out of thin air. She recognized Harry and Ron immediately, then more, Order members as well as those from the Ministry, Aurors more likely. In the distance Death Eaters advanced, taking out those they knew they could compete against. Voldemort advanced towards his old foe, Dumbledore, hungry for blood and revenge.

"Earth you need our help! You can not do this alone!" Air shouted as the rain pelted down furiously, thunder, lightning and wind rushed past them furiously. Curses, hexes, and various objects hurled past the four of them in the distance, but all eyes were on each other, and the evil that befell upon them.

"Traitor! Murderer! You were supposed to be my SOULMATE, you were supposed to protect me and mine, your hands are dripping with blood, blood for your own selfish greed, and see where it got you. I am the favorite now, and I have not shed any blood, I have not hurt those who belong to you, but I can, and I will, in time. You will pay for your mistakes!" Fire shouted to Water, unaware of an advancing attack, Fire used her telepathy and blasted a mental attack on the other three. Falling back to the ground Earth, Air and Water clenched their heads to ward off the pain of the attack. Air being the first to recover grabbed his sword and lurched forward.

Striking only slightly to the edge of her side, Fire, furious at the mark left on her blasted Air in a powerful counterattack and took control of his weapon.

"I never meant to hurt you, I was forced into killing him, all of them, I left the dark side that day, I repented for my sins. I still love you, even if you're evil, you can still turn back and help us."

As Water tried to keep her distracted Earth prepared for her attack again, but as she lunged forward to give the other girl a powerful blow, Fire turned Air's sword and stuck the tip into Earth's stomach.

She barely even felt the pain. Air was starting to wake up when he witnessed the attack. Running towards his beloved he grabbed her arms as she began to fall. Water grabbed his chalice, preparing to use his healing powers if necessary.

Something inside of Fire stopped at that moment. Like a sudden light shining across her eyes, her gown and cloak turned back to those of the original Goddess of Fire, her staff back to it's normal shape and size. The Dark Queen's spell was broken, and all that was left was a broken weeping girl in her place.

Tears fell for her sister and she hung on for the last of her life force. Voldemort in the distance felt the sudden turn of events as he witnessed his most powerful weapon turn back to the other side. With one last blow to his once teacher, Dumbledore, feeling himself weakened after decades of fighting, let go to the inevitable and succumbed to the darkness that Voldemort befell upon him.

"NO!" Harry Potter shouted as he got up from his last attack which knocked him back on his feet. He barely got over the site of witnessing his best friend stabbed when he now was forced to watch his mentor, the man who was so much a father for him these last few years, fall down unmoving to the ground. Moments later another joined his place, Minerva in her last breath threw an attack to weaken the Dark Lord before joining her partner. They would be reunited in the afterlife once more.

Voldemort was advancing across the field to attack Harry Potter, his last and only foe, for he no longer feared the Four with Harry dead. Harry stood his ground, tears brimming on the edges of his eyes, a light flickering across his eyes. Earth saw this and thought with her last few breaths.

"I know what has to be done." She choked out quietly.

The other three glanced in the direction of their sister at the now tall and heroic figure of the dark haired Boy Who Lived.

"He is Spirit. Mother must have sent part of herself as well to the people of Earth, he does play a role far more important than any of us thought."

"What powers does he have though?" Fire asked, tears falling down her own eyes after realizing that Water would not be able to cure her, for his powers was only for mortals and not for any of themselves.

"We will send him our powers. Mother, Spirit, gave birth to us, and in as much held each of our powers until we were born. Harry can channel all four of our gifts and use it to defeat him, but we must hurry, we do not have much time." Air stated as he held on to his love.

The Four closed their eyes and concentrated their powers, their essences, to the holder of the original creator of the universe. The Supreme Mother, Spirit, sent a miracle to them after all.

Harry suddenly heard a voice in his head. 'Do not be afraid, my son, they are giving you their powers, and you will fulfill your destiny once and for all.' The woman whispered in his ear. At first he thought it was the voice of his mother, but suddenly realized that it was a voice far older and wiser than his own mother. Like a door opening in his mind, visions appeared before him. His mother was friends with Gavin's mother long ago, Dumbledore told him that, but only because they were kindred spirits, they knew they belonged to an older power, and older secret, since the beginning of time. And Lily's power transferred to him the night of her death to her only living heir, her son, and he was then infused with Spirit's power, which was why the Dark Lord could never truly hurt him, his power was older than even the Four Goddesses, as old as time itself.

His clothes changed, infused with colors of reds, greens, blues, and yellows, his eyes shone flecks of green, gray, brown, amber and blue. In his hand, Fire's staff, infused with the etchings of the Four Goddesses, a Pentagram resting strongly upon the top.

"Air I am, Fire I am, Water, Earth and Spirit I am." He chanted repetitively.

"This is for my family, for all those you have hurt over the years, for my friends, and for the rest of the world. Goodbye Voldemort." He shouted as he crashed the staff into the ground. Power flowed from the tip of the staff out towards the dark creature, who disintegrated into a pile of ash. Time seemed to stop, everyone stopped to watch the destruction of the Dark Lord. Suddenly more light flew out from the staff hitting all those Death Eater's who have not fled. The fear was over, the evil has been destroyed.

She collapsed as her power, now completely drained from her, diminished her life force. But she did not fear death, she still had a chance at returning in another time, in another place, the circle was not broken entirely. She smiled and welcomed the end.

"Hermione!" A voice shouted in the distance and she closed her eyes to the darkness.


	21. Epilogue

It took me over a year to finish this story, and I only started last night and suddenly I'm finished (at the expense of not completely any class work yet). Anyway, it's done, so now my goal is complete, I've finished all the stories I at least started. I wish I had time to start another one, but I doubt I will. I think my days of fanfiction are at least for now over, maybe between graduation and working out in the real world I'll have time to start another. Also if anyone is confused, I started most of my writings around the fourth book, so I don't have any of the newer information from after the Fourth book in my series, this one especially since I altered a lot and left many of the characters from the books out (such as some of the Gryffindor schoolmates: Dean, Seamus, Lavendar, etc.) out of the story. I didn't have time to go in depth on even some of the normal main characters either (Dumbledore, Harry, Ron especially, and a few others). I had the idea for this story floating around my head and I didn't really plan on most of it, I just wrote whatever came out into words on the computer screen (you can notice the many typing errors from not proof reading). Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews over the years, and if you have time read my other story: A Face in the Shadows, I've had some good feed back on that one as well, and follows more of the normal story line compared to this one with altered religions and great powers, and all that. Well enjoy the finale (REMEMBER I DID PROMISE A HAPPY ENDING, except for Dumbledore and McGonagall, IT WILL BE HAPPY!)

_"It is only when we truly know and understand that we have a limited time on earth and that we have no way of knowing when our time is up that we will begin to live each day to the fullest, as if it were the only one we had."_

_Elizabeth Kubler-Ross_

Epilogue

She had the sudden sensation she was falling endlessly, but when she opened her eyes she was back to the very woods that her Ancient self guided her to, what her elder self claimed would be her resting place until she could be reborn again in another time of trouble for the planet Earth.

"So I guess I died in the end anyway." Hermione stated to herself, if she still refer to herself as Hermione anymore. Over the years she was sure her name has been changed around to go with the changing of time and civilization. She looked down at her once magnificent gown which was now replaced with a simple white gown and slippers, her hair once again its normal shoulder length riotous curls it used to be.

"That has not yet been determined. You are merely in holding my child, all is not finished just yet." A voice exclaimed from the shadows of the trees before her. She walked in direction of the sound to where a small waterfall flowed into a windy creek. There across the rocks from her was the white unicorn once again.

"What do you mean? Did Harry defeat the Dark Lord? Are the others safe?" She asked the ethereal creature.

"My daughter, you can awake from this and find the answers to the questions yourself. However, there are consequences for using the powers of the Goddesses, which is why there is so little known about your powers and abilities in books upon Earth."

"What do you mean?" She asked the creature, suddenly realizing that the voice of the Great Mother Spirit was infused in the creature.

"The powers of the Goddesses was used many times over the last few centuries, it was even attempted during Voldemort's first run of power, however, the sisters were not strong enough nor organized to defeat his attack, and with the death of my power within Lily Potter, there would have been no unification of the four powers to stop him. Once the Four are discovered they unleash their power and defeat the evil, but then return to Earth with no recollection of the events, they know there was evil, but no one knows how it is defeated. It is merely written down in the history books as having a normal wizard defeat the creature and life continues as it was before the events took place, the sisters or brothers, the holders of the Goddesses powers remember nothing of each other or their abilities."

"So who will be accredited for the death of Voldemort?"

"Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall will be recognized for his downfall."

"Then they are truly gone? They cannot be brought back as the rest of us can?"

"Yes they are gone, they died long before the battle was finished, but they will forever be heroed as the defeaters of the evil Dark Lord Voldemort. This protects you and allows you to come back when you are needed again."

"What will happen to us? I was stabbed, shouldn't I have died, a weapon of the goddesses even used on each other is deadly unto itself."

"Yes it is, you were hurt, but Harry, still infused with your combined powers, placed what powers he could to sustain your life force long enough for everything to be washed away and reborn."

"Am I to return now, to earth? Will I not even remember this conversation?"

"You will recognize your friends, your sister and brothers simply by the mere connection you have with them, but no, you will not remember anything until your time on Earth is finished and you return here to await your next life. Go now, daughter, and live free."

She was falling through the darkness again.

Eleven year old Hermione Granger walked onto Platform 9 3/4's excited about starting out in a new school. Who would have thought, the daughter of two dentists was actually a witch! Her parents left minutes ago after a tearful farewell wishing her a great school year and promises to keep them informed of everything.

Because she was so early, a habit ingrained into her mind since childhood, she walked over to where a confused dark haired boy stood waiting to get onboard with a family of redheads and a thin dark haired man.

"My names Hermione Granger, it's my first time to Hogwarts." She introduced herself.

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley." The dark haired one introduced, the red headed boy shyly nodded his head in greeting.

"My names Ginny. I'll start school next year." Ron's younger bubbly sister announced as she shook Hermione's hand in greeting. Something about the look in the redhead's eyes made Hermione seem like she met the younger girl before, as if long ago…

"They'll be boarding soon, you three head inside, good luck children." Ron's mother excitedly exclaimed as she wished her youngest boy and his new friends off towards the train.

"Goodbye Harry, and goodluck!" Sirius shouted as he watched his godson get onboard the red train.

Most of the carts were full, but they found one cart that had a pale blonde haired boy reading one of the text books and decided to join him.

"Do you mind if we sit here with you?" Harry asked the boy. The boy glanced up from his book, and with a nonchalant shrug he closed his book to greet his cart-mates.

"My names Draco, Draco Malfoy. You guys all first years too?" He asked the group.

The three introduced themselves to the boy and sat down in the comfortable train seats.

The small group began talking amongst themselves; that is until another presence poked their head in.

"Do you mind if I join you? Everywhere else is packed full." A pale dark haired boy asked. He was tall for his age, and he too seemed familiar to the young Hermione, just as Ginny and Draco did when she first saw them.

"The names Gavin, Gavin Snape. My dad's a teacher at Hogwarts, he teaches potions. He was involved in the battle that killed the Headmaster years back."

"I read about that in one of my books. Headmaster Dumbledore and the Transfigurations Professor, McGonagall were killed many years ago from a guy they called the Dark Lord Voldemort." Hermione exclaimed to the group.

"My dad applied and became the Headmaster not long after, I think he's the youngest Headmaster in a hundred years I'm told. My older brother Bill teaches Transfigurations too." Ron explained to the group.

The small group talked amongst themselves and became close friends throughout the school year. They talked about their friends and families, Gavin told the group how his mum died many years ago and he came to live with his dad near Hogwarts so he could still remain a teacher. Harry talked about the little cottage he shared with his godfather, Sirius, and the fun he had playing Quidditch with his godfather during the summer as well as his parents' deaths long ago from the Dark Lord Voldemort. Draco's story was the saddest of them all, his father was arrested and sentenced to Azkaban before he was even born for helping Voldemort during his terror, his mother passed away not long after his birth; he was raised by his Grandmother on his mother's side and lived along the coast, but he didn't mind, he had a peaceful childhood and his grandmother taught him a lot about healing magic since he was very young.

"She's a strong healer, works part time at St. Mungo's Hospital, but mostly practices around the village where we live. I think I'm going to be a healer too after I graduate here." Draco announced to the group.

"I think I might be a teacher." Hermione replied offhandedly to the group.

"I want to be a famous Quidditch player!" Harry shouted excitedly.

"Me too, I'm gonna try out as soon as I can for the House team." Ron chirped.

"What about you, Gavin, what do you want to be when you leave here?" Hermione asked her dark haired friend with a smile.

"I don't know, I guess I'll just have to wait and see." Gavin replied with a smile back.

From that moment on, even though they were all split apart in the different houses, the bond the group formed that first day was unbreakable. They met after classes in the library and outside and spent hours just talking about anything and everything, their lives were very peaceful and perfect.

The next year Ron's sister, Ginny, joined the close knit group and she was happily accepted by everyone as a member. The professors and other students found the bond the group shared so unusual and different, most students befriended those only from their house, but this group was split between three houses and yet they were as close as if they've known each other for many years before Hogwarts.

Time passed by uneventfully for them all, relationships formed between four particular people: Hermione and Gavin, Ginny and Draco, and both couples already had plans for their lives after Hogwarts.

On the day of graduation Hermione walked down the corridors she knew for many years, dressed in her best robes and sprouting a small emerald on her finger, she turned towards Ron's father's office and saw a picture she never fully glanced at before. It had an older couple in it, both of whom looked happy, content even. On the bottom of the painting the names 'Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall' were gracefully etched in black ink. She didn't know where the tug of sorrow came from, but she was suddenly saddened by the portrait of the no longer living couple.

"Thank you." She whispered to the slightly animated couple.

"For what dear?" The woman asked the young woman before her.

"I don't know why I said that, I guess thank you for risking your lives so that we can live in peace." Hermione replied back.

She turned to walk back to her dormitory and out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw the figure of Albus Dumbledore wink at her, but surely she must have been seeing things.

"You guys are gonna go and leave me all alone!" Ginny pouted to her boyfriend and best friends.

"You'll be fine, it's only a year left then you can join us." Hermione replied as she joined her group of friends.

"Everything okay?" Her boyfriend, Gavin asked, as he caught the look in her eyes as she neared the group.

"Yes, I just had an odd feeling come over me moments ago, at the portrait of Dumbledore and McGonagall, like I met them before long ago." She told him.

"Yeh, I had that feeling before too, like déjà vu. They died not long before I came to live with my dad, so I never really met them. My father did though, he said they were wonderful people, he thought of Dumbledore almost as a father."

"Hey guys, we're gonna be late for our own graduation!" Harry and Ron shouted as they ran down the hallway towards the Great Hall.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, as close as sisters, and smiled at the lives they have created for themselves. Everything was perfect in their lives, but somehow Hermione couldn't get over the tug that the portrait gave her that day, so after the ceremony was over, her and Ginny decided to pay respects to the graves of two long dead heroes. They laid two sets of flowers on their graves, roses and lilies.

"Thank you, for saving us all." Hermione exclaimed one last time before leaving to set out on her own life with her love.

Somewhere in the distance the waves crashed loudly and a blonde haired woman smiled. The Earth trembled and a brown haired figure smiled from her forest. The wind blew swiftly and an amber eyed woman bowed her head from her place in the clouds. And from the depths of the candle flames two sets of ashen eyes flickered in merriment. Their world was safe once again.

The End


End file.
